


A Forgotten Note

by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness



Series: Dumping Ground AU [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blackmail, Child Abuse, Forced Prostitution, Found Families, Home, I am so sorry, Rape Recovery, Scarification, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, i looked that up and I hate that that is the tag i was looking for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/pseuds/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: A Non-canonical ending to Voiceless Symphonies where Jefferson decides not to tell Alexander anything, deciding instead to offer himself to Reynolds. When King comes into the equation everything is thrown out the window and Jefferson has to wonder just how much of himself he can sacrifice before there's nothing left.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know I promised a Poet's Song and that will come but I'm in a shitty mood so I decided to upload this.  
> This is not canonical. If Maria or Hercules' storyline triggered you then I highly suggest you do not read this as it has the same themes and is arguably worse. It won't impact the rest of the fics in the series. Please please please read the tags. This is one of the most fucked up stories I will upload (I hope) and I contemplated shifting the rating to explicit just because of the themes  
> I also really wish I had the ability to write fluff but I don't think I do. I tried the other day (a cup of sugar) and then I made one of the characters actively suicidal. So...  
> For everyone confused about when this comes in, Hercules has just slept with King, insulted Lafayette and broken down in front of Jefferson. Hamilton has gone to Jefferson and Jefferson has said nothing. John, Peggy and Hercules are all living with their respective families and Maria is living with Reynolds.  
> If anyone's still confused then please tell me and I'll try to clear it up for you :)

Jefferson’s first move was to not answer any questions. Those could come later. Those could come when they were picking up the scraps, when they were trying to piece together what happened to him. He’d leave a note of course. He would be nothing if not stereotypical.

His next move was to go to Reynolds. It was dark outside and beginning to snow. He ignored that and ploughed onwards. When he eventually reached the house he had to brace himself. He knew that this was the point of no return, this was when everything would end.

This was the first step in killing himself.

Jefferson let out a wry chuckle at that. The first step to killing himself would be to sacrifice his virginity to a madman. That was a new one, at least.

He didn’t let himself think any longer before knocking on the door. To his dismay Maria was the one who answered. She stared at him in open mouthed horror. Every inch of her screamed sex and he knew she must be expecting a customer. Her shirt covered little of her cleavage and left the bright red bra strap showing. Her skirt was short enough that she’d only have to bend slightly to reveal what, if anything, she’d been forced to wear underneath.

Jefferson knew how much she hated it, how much she hated having to wear the clothes and pretend, to act just so she wouldn’t be hurt. He also knew he was about to understand it first-hand.

“I’m here to see Reynolds.” Jefferson said softly.

“Tommy, you ain’t meant to be here!” Maria hissed out, glancing behind her. Jefferson followed her gaze and saw no-one.

“Show me to Reynolds. Don’t breathe a word of this to Hercules or James. Or anyone. If anyone asks then I was never here.”

“Tommy-”

“Who is it?” Reynolds shouted out. Maria flinched slightly before biting at her lip, obviously debating. Jefferson made the decision for her.

“Thomas Jefferson. I’m here to talk about you abusing your position of power to sleep with two of your students and force them into underage prostitution.” By the end of his sentence Maria was staring at him with horror again. Jefferson smiled weakly at her as Reynolds crashed into the hallway. He fixed Jefferson with a glare before stepping closer.

“Close the door.”

“As you wish.” Jefferson stepped inside and closed the door, ignoring how sweaty his palms were.

“Maria, wait in your room.”

“Reynolds-”

“Now!”

“Go on.” Jefferson said softly. He smiled at her softly and she slowly left the room. Jefferson turned back to Reynolds and offered a smile. He wanted nothing more than to rip the man limb from limb but he knew he couldn’t. Not yet, anyway.

“What do you want to talk to me about?”

“Do you have a study? Or a room where Maria won’t be able to hear us?”

“That bitch knows what happens if she eavesdrops.”

“Do you?”

“Follow me.” Reynolds stalked back into the room he’d just left. He sat down at one of the seats and gestured for Jefferson to take the opposite one. Jefferson pretended to not notice when Reynolds locked the door. “So what do you want?”

“I want to know what you’re doing to Hercules Mulligan.”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie. I know enough that I could write an entire pamphlet about it. I could ruin you.”

“You’d destroy them as well.”

“Maybe in the short term. They’d forgive me eventually. A bit of crying, grovelling and I’d be fine.”

“You think that little of them?”

“You don’t? They’re both gullible. That’s how you’re using them after all. I imagine you’ve convinced Maria that there’s nowhere else for her, that there’s nowhere better. Classic abuse techniques. I also imagine you used Hercules’ family against him, against both of them. I wonder how many times you’ve threatened his younger sister.”

“What do you want?” Reynolds was obviously rattled but Jefferson just smiled.

“Patience is a virtue.”

“One you’ll find doesn’t work well here.”

“Well, I want you to release Hercules from what you’re doing. I want you to let him go immediately and never contact him again. Keep it to a bare minimum in the lessons you have together, cut off all other contact.”

“Why would I do that? He has more to lose than Maria.”

“Because we both know he’s not going to last much longer. See how much he’s told me.”

“You can’t expect me to give up a whore like that just because you bat your pretty lids at me.”

“Of course not. That’s why you’d have me.”

The room was silent for a long moment as Jefferson dug his fingernails deeper into the palms of his hands. He had to sell this perfectly. He had to convince Reynolds this was the only way to keep his secret safe.

“Have you?”

“Whatever Hercules is doing I would do. I wouldn’t tell a soul and neither would he.”

“What do you have to gain out of this?”

“Little. Hercules’ protection.”

“Why would you care about that? Why would you be willing to sacrifice so much for him?”

“He’s my friend.”

“You love him.” Reynolds scoffed and began to laugh loudly and obnoxiously. Jefferson continued to stare him down. “Do you know how many strangers that whore has fucked for loose change? Do you know what he was willing to do? He doesn’t give two shits about you.”

“I don’t care.” Jefferson said quietly. “I’ll protect him, whatever it takes.”

“The knight in shining armour, how adorable.” Reynolds lay back in his chair, regarding Jefferson. Jefferson smiled back but he knew he’d lost his power. He’d laid every card on the table, even if they weren’t all real. “Come here.”

Jefferson stood and walked to Reynolds. Reynolds stood and walked around him. Jefferson stared straight ahead but he could feel Reynolds unwrapping him with his eyes. It made his skin crawl but he didn’t let himself shudder. He couldn’t show weakness now, not when he was still selling.

“Take off your coat.”

“Wh-what?”

“Take off your coat. Throw it over there.”

Jefferson slowly followed the order. Reynolds’ gaze only grew hungrier. He placed his hands on Jefferson’s hips and Jefferson felt his breath stutter. He screwed his eyes shut. He had to be strong, for just a bit longer. He could collapse when he was back at Yorktown but not yet.

“Take off your jumper.” Reynolds took a step closer as Jefferson pulled the jumper off and threw it next to his coat. Reynolds was a few inches shorter than Jefferson so he could look over the top of the man’s head, tracing a crack in the wall. “Take off your shirt.”

“Reynolds-”

“If you want to save your precious crush then you obey my orders.” Reynolds half whispered. “You do whatever I ask of you and you never even think of questioning it.”

“Yes, sir.” Jefferson muttered, falling back into old habits. He pulled off his shirt and winced as Reynolds’ cold fingers touched his bare skin. Reynolds slowly traced one of the multitude of scar lines that covered Jefferson’s chest.

“Hercules never had that.”

“Hercules could never take pain.” Jefferson whispered back, knowing he had to. He couldn’t be worse than Hercules for any reason. “One session with King and he was destroyed. What do you think King could do to me anymore?” Reynolds grunted in affirmation and continued to trace the scars. Jefferson felt like he was going to be sick but he didn’t try to move away or break contact.

“Take off your trousers.” Reynolds said softly. Jefferson gulped before complying. Reynolds didn’t break contact, just began to trace the scars further down. Jefferson bit down hard on his lower lip when Reynolds touched his underpants. “Now those.”

“Then what?”

“Then you’ll prove just how brave you are, knight.”

“I haven’t- I-” Jefferson sighed and looked away. “I haven’t done it before.”

“What?”

“I haven’t done- I haven’t had sex before.”

Reynolds stared at him as if he was waiting for the punchline. When nothing came a smile spread across the man’s face and he began to laugh. Jefferson took in a breath and stared ahead. While Reynolds was distracted Jefferson pulled down his underpants and kicked them off. He stood, naked, in the middle of the room fighting back tears as Reynolds continued to laugh.

“You have no idea what you’ve got yourself in for.” Reynolds snarled. Jefferson had a creeping suspicion that he was right.

“You let Herc go. You don’t talk to him again. You don’t try to contact him at all. The debt he owed you I’ll complete. I- I don’t need money of my own so I’ll pay it off quicker. You can’t tell anyone else about this.”

“Maria will know.”

“Then- then no-one from Yorktown.”

“Fine. You don’t go to the police or anyone. You convince your little crush to stay away as well. If I hear anyone even whispering about it then Hercules is mine to do as I please with.”

“Okay.”

“You don’t question anything I ask you to do.”

“Unless I think someone will find out.”

“Fine. Now follow me.”

“We- we’re not doing it here?”

“No.” With that Reynolds unlocked the door and strode out of the room. Jefferson stared after him and followed him after a long moment. The two walked upstairs, Jefferson trying not to shiver in the cold. Reynolds opened another door and Jefferson stepped into the doorframe. He froze as he saw Maria staring up at him, mouth open.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jefferson asked angrily to Reynolds who only grinned back.

“I figure my two whores better know each other.”

“Two? Tommy, what-”

“I didn’t want her to know.”

“I wanted her to know. Now I know why you turned her down after all, gay and a virgin.” Jefferson looked away which made Reynolds grin. “Now look her in the eye and tell her what you just did.”

“Reynolds-”

“The deal was that you do everything I tell you to do, remember?”

“Yes.” Jefferson choked out.

“So tell her.”

Jefferson slowly turned to face Maria who was staring at his chest in horror. He wanted to shrink into the floor, into nothingness. There was a reason he kept his upper half covered and it was almost entirely the scars that covered it.

“Herc is safe.”

“Wh-what?”

“Hercules won’t be hurt ever again. I’m stepping up for him.”

“No!” Maria shouted, standing. “You can’t do that, Tommy! You-” Maria was cut off as Reynolds backhanded her back onto the bed. She hunched over herself as she raised a quivering hand to her face. Jefferson started forwards but Reynolds just put his arm out, blocking his path. Jefferson glared at him before he turned back to Maria.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m alright.” Maria said softly. She turned back to them, tears dribbling slowly down her face. “Wh-why you doing it though?”

“To save him.”

“Tommy…”

“Well, Jefferson and I must finalise this deal.” Reynolds laid a hand on Jefferson’s shoulder which he had to fight not to flinch away from. “Your customer will be here soon, Maria. Make sure we’re not disturbed.”

“Yes, sir.” Maria muttered. Reynolds then pulled Jefferson backwards, keeping a firm grip on his shoulder. He only released Jefferson as they entered the bedroom. Jefferson took a deep breath and let it out slowly. If this was what he had to do to atone for murder then it was what he’d do.

 

Jefferson got back to Yorktown late, or rather, early. He felt empty and filthy and as if something had just changed. He’d been hurt far worse than that before, had been hurt far worse for people he’d known less.

But Maria staring at his naked body with that look of sadness and horror just-

Jefferson barely made it to a toilet before he was retching. He threw up stomach bile, he hadn’t been able to eat anything at tea. He then stared down into the bowl for several seconds. He wanted it to be over, he wanted it all to be over.

“What’s wrong with you?” The voice made Jefferson jump violently and he whipped around. Alexander was stood behind him with crossed arms.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jefferson snapped out. “Sneaking up on people.”

“I was in the corridor when you ran to throw up.”

“Good for you.” Jefferson spat into the bowl and stood shakily. Alexander watched him as he made his way to the sink and washed his mouth out.

“Where have you been?”

“None of your fucking business.”

“I’m not giving up, you know.”

“What?”

“I’m not going to stop looking.”

“For fucks sake.” Jefferson muttered. He stared into the mirror and tilted his head slightly. The light overhead skimmed the top of his collar where he could see a hickey. He was suddenly not sure if he could keep anything down.

“You can’t stop me!”

“Stop it!” Jefferson shouted. He whirled on Alexander and shoved him against the wall. Alexander stared at him in fear and Jefferson relished in it for a second. “Just-” Jefferson let Alexander go and took a step back. “Just let it go.” He could feel his voice breaking but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “Please.”

“Jefferson?”

Jefferson didn’t even both answering as he took the stairs one by one up to his room. He pulled his clothes off and paused as he stared down at the scars. He could suddenly see Reynolds’ hands tracing over each scar gently, as if his naked body was something to be worshipped. Jefferson felt tears dribbling down his cheeks but he made no move to wipe them away.

He was pretty sure he was going to have to get used to crying.

When he crawled into bed he pulled the covers over his head as if the bogeyman was still a threat, as if he hadn’t suffered at the hands of a man far away and as real as him. It would be easier if it had just been a bogeyman, a nightmare that could be over with as soon as he woke up.

Jefferson pulled down the covers just enough to watch his desk. He knew where the small bottle of pills were, maybe to escape this nightmare he didn’t need to wake up. Maybe he just needed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When morning arrived, Jefferson half believed it had been a dream. That thought instantly vanished as he realised how much pain he was in. He pulled the covers further over his head and let himself, for a long moment, just cry.

After what was definitely not long enough he heard the buzz of an incoming text. He fumbled for his phone, only letting his arm out of the duvet. He then pulled the phone back into the tiny safe space before looking at the messages.

They were all from Maria.

Jefferson stared at them for a long moment before he hit call. She answered immediately.

“Tommy please tell me you ain’t as dumb as I thought. You know how bad it got!”

“I’m stronger.” Jefferson whispered, not even believing himself. “I’ve been hurt more times than Herc. If something does happen to me then no-one will care. Herc has a family and-”

“I’d care! I’d bloody well care!”

“Maria-”

“No! I’m gonna go to Herc and tell him that-”

“You can’t!” Jefferson shouted, shooting upright. “Please!” There was silence down the phone for several long moments before Maria sighed.

“Why not?”

“Because I have to protect him.” Jefferson whispered. “I- I have to do this right. I can’t just-”

“This is gonna mess you up, Tommy. It’ll do it fast.”

“I know.”

“No. No, you don’t!”

“I’m willing to do it.”

“Why?”

“So someone else doesn’t have to.”

“Tommy…” Maria said softly. She sighed down the phone. “I can help.”

“How?”

“I can teach you. I can tell you who- who to be scared of and who ain’t gonna really hurt you.”

“I can handle physical pain.”

“Not like this you can’t.”

“Maria, I don’t-”

“I won’t tell Herc if you let me do this. I’ll keep it a secret from everyone if you let me help you. Please, Tommy!”

“Okay. Okay. He- he wanted me in his room at lunch. I- I’ll meet you after.”

“Bring protection, he might use it.”

“He didn’t bother last night.”

“They won’t in general. It’s why you need to ask them to.”

“Do they for you?”

“No.”

“But wouldn’t that mean-”

“You don’t wanna think about that.”

“Maria-”

“I’ll see you after lunch. Stay safe, Tommy.”

Jefferson nodded as he hung up. He then just stared at the phone. There was a text from Reynolds.

**From: R**

**If you even consider breaking your promise then I’ll go after the cripple instead. I wonder if he’s a virgin too**

Jefferson stared down at the text, barely processing it. When he finally did, he let the phone slip out of his hand and curled in on himself. This wasn’t what he’d been expecting. This wasn’t anything like what he’d been expecting. But it was what he had to do. If he didn’t then Hercules and James would be the ones to be hurt.

Jefferson couldn’t live with himself if that happened.

 

Jefferson didn’t bother going down to breakfast, he knew there was no way he’d be able to stomach anything. Instead he sent a few texts to Hercules to meet up before school.

He waited next to the bike shed, letting his eyes fall closed. He was exhausted after the events of the previous night had left him almost no time to sleep. Hercules approached after about ten minutes and Jefferson flicked one eye open.

“Hey.” Hercules muttered. He looked a wreck and Jefferson was reminded all over again why he was doing this.

“I talked to Reynolds.”

“What?” Hercules took several steps back in horror. “No! He’s going to-”

“He won’t do anything.” Jefferson stood and offered Hercules a weak smile. “I promised him money, Herc. I promised him enough of my inheritance that he won’t touch you again. He’ll never touch you again. You can’t go to the police with what he did but he won’t try to contact you again.”

“I- I don’t- I don’t understand.” Hercules half whispered. Jefferson shrugged.

“I told you I’d fix it. You’re free, Herc. If he touches you again then you come to me and I’ll confront him.”

“I- I don’t-”

“You’re safe.” Jefferson stepped forwards and placed his hands on Hercules’ shoulders. “You never need to talk to him again. You don’t need to sleep with him or with anyone. You’re free.” Hercules stared at Jefferson for a moment before he seemed to collapse onto the taller boy. Jefferson caught him with a grunt and held him close, ignoring how it made his skin prickle.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Hercules chanted under his breath. Jefferson smiled and pulled back, breaking the embrace.

“I’ll be able to get a bit of money to you, a few thousand maybe. I’ve been looking into jobs and I-”

“It’s okay. You don’t- I can cope from here. I can get a job. Maybe a few. But it’s- thank you.”

“It’s okay.” Just as Jefferson spoke the bell rang. Hercules glanced off before smiling once more at Jefferson and half running away. Jefferson knew that Herc wasn’t running from him but it felt like he should.

Jefferson stuck his hands in his pockets and let his eyes slide closed again. It was relaxing in a way, to stand there while the cold air whipped past him. He idly wondered when it would just rip him apart.

 

Jefferson stood outside Reynolds’ classroom, heart in throat. He couldn’t quite bring himself to knock on the door and he didn’t know why. Every time he raised his fist he remembered the previous night, the promises of what Maria had said and the protection in his own pocket.

“This is insane.” He muttered to himself. He was about to enter the room just for the sole reason that he would then be assaulted. Jefferson let his eyes slide closed to gather courage before knocking on the door.

“Come in!” Reynolds called. Jefferson stepped into the empty room and stared at Reynolds who grinned. “Lock it behind you.” Jefferson nodded shakily and locked the door. “We don’t want any intruders.” Before Jefferson could say a word Reynolds was on him. The man pushed him back against the door and pinned him there as he began to kiss him.

Jefferson felt like he was a few seconds away from being sick as he felt Reynolds’ tongue in his mouth. He closed his eyes but did nothing to break the contact. It was several moments later that Reynolds, panting lightly, broke away.

“I’ve told Herc that he’s safe.” Jefferson said. Reynolds cocked an eyebrow at that.

“Told him exactly why he’s safe? Why he doesn’t need to come here most days to be fucked?”

“No.”

“Of course you didn’t.” Reynolds scoffed. “Beware, that pride will be the death of you all.”

“It goeth before the fall.” Jefferson muttered. It was ridiculous, he’d already fallen. This was rock bottom, nowhere to go.

“Precisely. Now then,” instantly Reynolds was his professional side, all sense of the sex driven fiend gone. “I had to make a lot of calls last night, to make sure everyone was happy with the new conditions. They are. You come to my house tonight and tomorrow you go to King.”

“T-tomorrow?” Jefferson stared at Reynolds in horror. “But I-”

“You took over from your crush, knight. That means you take over his schedule. These people don’t want Maria, they’ll eat you up though. Any questions?”

“N-no.”

“Then get out. And tidy yourself up before you do.”

Jefferson nodded automatically and unlocked the door. Outside Maria was waiting for him. She took one look at him before she sighed.

“This might be the most stupid thing you’ve done, Tommy.”

“If you think this is the stupidest then you don’t know me.” Jefferson said softly. Maria nodded and began to gently tug him. They ended up in an empty classroom which Maria locked the door to.

“So what do you want to tell me?”

“First, why’re you doing this?”

“What?”

“Why’re you doing it? You could walk outta here right now, ain’t nothing stopping you. You ain’t being blackmailed or- or forced. You’re just doing it. Why?”

“To protect Herc. Maria I- look, before I came here I did something terrible. Not just the- not the average terrible thing. This was-”

“What? It ain’t like you killed a person or something. Nothing…” Maria trailed off at the look on Jefferson’s face. “What?”

“I killed someone. I- I killed a previous foster father because he was hurting someone very close to me. I beat him to death and then I went to trial and I was given a plea of self-defence. No matter what the court decided, I killed someone. I took a life. There’s no going back from that.”

“But-”

“There’s no punishment in the world that could let me atone for what I did. This- maybe- maybe Reynolds is the beginning.”

“He’s using you though! He- he’s using you and he’s gonna hurt you real bad.”

“I deserve that!” Jefferson half shouted. “I- I deserve every single thing he could do to me and more! I watched the life drain out of that man’s eyes and I felt his blood on my hands! I still fucking feel that blood on my hands! I-” Jefferson broke off and sucked in a deep breath. When he next started talking he was calmer. “I killed someone. I can’t change that.”

“Tommy-”

“That’s what Kitty used to call me, you know. The girl who I did that for. She called me Tommy. I- I was confused when you used it.”

“You don’t deserve any of this. The past is the past and-”

“Hercules deserves it less.”

“Well yeah but-”

“No. Herc deserves it less so it’s my job to make sure he doesn’t get hurt.”

“Okay.” Maria half whispered. Jefferson smiled and hugged her tight.

“Thank you.”

“Please don’t hurt yourself. And- and if he tells you you’ve got King then just run. Don’t look back.”

“Of course.” Jefferson lied. “O-of course.”

 

That night, Jefferson stumbled back into Yorktown an hour or two past midnight. He wasn’t in as much pain anymore, he was more just numb. In his hand he held a half empty bottle of alcohol. The client had been drinking and had given him the last of it.

Jefferson was glad that Alexander wasn’t downstairs as he stumbled up the steps to his room and collapsed at his desk. He opened the bottle and paused. Just the smell of alcohol brought back memories that really deserved to be buried, memories of previous families that had been more than willing to hit the orphan when they were drunk enough.

But he needed something. In those moments he needed something to drown out the memories of hands roaming, of pain and everything he’d gone through.

Jefferson uncapped the bottle and raised it to his lips. He coughed violently as the burning liquid slipped down his throat but he didn’t stop. He eventually put the bottle down and began to breathe deeply, struggling to not throw up.

After several long moments he got himself under control and lay down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling. He had no urge to get changed, no urge to sleep. He just wanted to fade away, just for a little bit.

As the alcohol began to overcome him, his eyes slide closed. He didn’t have the words to describe how glad he was when his night was dreamless.

 

Jefferson decided that he couldn’t stand the next day at school. He couldn’t even think about going in, seeing Reynolds again. He didn’t know why this was hitting him so badly but it was. It was almost impossible for him to consider even seeing the man but he knew he would have to.

King’s card burned a hole in his pocket until the evening when Jefferson finally admitted to himself what he was about to do. He was about to fuck Lafayette’s old foster father.

He stood abruptly and grabbed his long purple coat. He pulled it close around him and stalked from the room. As he reached the door he heard a voice form behind him.

“Thomas?” Jefferson let out a deep breath before he turned to face James. James was in his wheelchair and Jefferson felt a pang of shame at that, he hadn’t even known. “Where are you going?”

“Out.”

“Out where?”

“I’ll be back by early morning.” Jefferson said softly. He didn’t want James to suspect anything but there was no way he could tell him, no way he could admit that.

“Thomas-”

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to.” With that, Jefferson stepped out of the house and began to stride along the driveway. He didn’t know if there was a bus to where he needed to get to but he knew he could just walk it. Hercules had, after all.

It took maybe too long but Jefferson was eventually standing in front of George’s house. He stared up and shuddered at the sheer opulence. Then again, this man seemed to buy prostitutes every few days so he was obviously loaded.

Jefferson knocked on the door and braced himself. Within moments a man stood in front of him. Jefferson had done enough research to know it was George Frederick, the man who had hurt Lafayette so badly.

“Who are you?”

“Hercules is no longer available.” Jefferson forced his tone to remain neutral. “Reynolds sent me instead.”

“And why should I accept that?”

“Because Hercules is no longer available.”

“You remind me of someone.” George muttered. He stepped forwards and stroked his thumb down Jefferson’s cheek. Jefferson stared at him evenly. “You’re very pretty.”

“Thank you.”

“Would I know your parents?”

“I’m an orphan.”

“Interesting.” George half breathed out. He continued to stare at Jefferson before he stepped aside. “Come in.” Jefferson followed the man inside. “So which orphanage do you live at?”

“Yorktown.”

George paused and turned back to Jefferson at that.

“My son lives there.”

“I know. Lafayette.”

“Gilbert. You know him?”

“We’re friends.”

“Is that so?” George half whispered. “You look like him.”

“People have said that before.”

“You look like twins. The orphan and my child, imagine that. Twins.” George took a step forwards and kissed Jefferson, pinning him against the wall. Jefferson ignored as George twisted his hair up into a pony tail. He’d had his suspicions, he’d had them for a long time.

George was unhinged, that much was obvious. The only question had ever been whether or not Lafayette would be safe if he went back. Obviously not.

“Gilbert-” George whispered as he began to strip Jefferson. Jefferson looked away as layer after layer of his clothes were ripped away from him until he was naked, trapped between the wall and George. Then George pulled back.

Jefferson knew the second George saw the injuries. He raised a trembling hand to Jefferson’s chest and etched the lines.

“You’re beautiful.” George muttered. Jefferson felt his heartrate speed up as George dug his nails into Jefferson’s chest. Blood began to pool and Jefferson whimpered but George seemed enthralled as he slowly drew his hand down, tracing four long lines into Jefferson’s already scarred skin.

“Please-” Jefferson broke off, with no idea as to what else he could say. George smiled.

“Don’t worry. I can make you perfect, Gilbert.” With that, he began to take off his own clothes. Jefferson closed his eyes and refused to open them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter it starts to get bad. And yes, this isn't yet bad.  
> Also, if you want to check out a fluffier fic, go check out 'Darling' which I posted yesterday


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I've decided this will update every three days so next update on the 8th (Thursday)

Time moved on, as it had a bad habit of doing so. Almost every night, Jefferson was sent to George. He didn’t both wearing his hair down much anymore, knowing George preferred it up. He didn’t bother saying his real name because that wasn’t what George wanted.

On some days Jefferson didn’t have to go to George and he would just have no idea what to do. Instead he’d just sit at Yorktown staring into nothing or drinking and drinking until he couldn’t even remember George.

Hercules was getting better. That made Jefferson feel better. That made what he went through bearable because even if he was hurt every single night, even if he could barely force himself out of bed, then at least Hercules was happier.

That was what he had to remind himself of.

A month after his first meeting with George, Reynolds called him to his classroom. Jefferson arrived with his purple coat wrapped around him. It had become almost a comfort blanket when nothing else worked.

“Lock the door.” Reynolds said without even looking up. Jefferson acquiesced and then sat down in front of the teacher. “King wants you again tonight.”

“O-okay.” Jefferson half whispered. Reynolds stared at him for a long moment before he slowly smiled.

“How many times have you let him fuck you now?”

“I- I don’t know.”

“A lot. You really enjoy taking it that much?”

“You- you know why I’m doing this.”

“Yeah. I do. He has an offer for you tonight, an offer you won’t refuse.”

“What is it?”

“It’s not my place to say. Let’s put it this way, it’s life changing.”

“Then why should I accept it?”

“Because if you don’t then I’ll have Hercules in here. I wonder what he’d do if he found out just what you’d done.”

“You- you can’t do that!” Jefferson exclaimed, standing. Reynolds smirked.

“You still don’t get it. You’re smarter than Hercules ever was, knight, and you’re still too slow. I control you. A few words to that cripple and-”

“Don’t call him that!” Jefferson snarled out. Reynolds scoffed.

“A few words to that freak and how lonely will you be? How many people will be left? You’ll be abandoned again.”

“That’s not in our contract.”

“Do I look like I care? I’ll keep your secret and you’ll keep mine. Your little crush will never know.”

“You-” Jefferson took in a deep breath before he slowly nodded. “Hercules stays safe. James- Yorktown never learns about any of this.”

“Good.” Reynolds smiled and walked around the edge of the desk so he was inches from Jefferson. He slowly raised Jefferson’s shirt and grinned at the collection of new cuts and scars that was ever growing. “He enjoys you.”

“Reynolds-”

“The time for talking is over.” Reynolds whispered. He pushed Jefferson down until the boy was on his knees, staring up at him. “Long over.”

As Jefferson stared up into Reynolds’ victorious gaze he felt empty.

 

When Jefferson got to George’s house he had to steel himself before he knocked on the door. George threw it open with a wide grin. Jefferson smiled at him, feeling the unfamiliar weight of his ponytail moving as he did.

“Come in.”

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you.” George led Jefferson into the sitting room and gestured for him to sit. He then handed the boy a glass full of an amber liquid. Jefferson stared at it for several long seconds before he began to slowly sip at it. His nose wrinkled at the alcohol but he forced himself to continue drinking. He had a feeling he’d need it.

“Reynolds told me you had an offer for me.”

“He does like ruining surprises, doesn’t he?”

“So?” Jefferson leant forwards and watched as George downed his own glass.

“I’ve been thinking, I can protect you from him. I can protect you from all of them.”

“Protect me?”

“I can adopt you.”

There was silence in the room for a long moment as Jefferson stared at the man, trying to work out what he’d just heard.

“A-adopt me?”

“Yes. Just as I will with Gilbert when I can. You’ll be brothers.”

“Will you fuck him too?” Jefferson snapped out. George straightened his back and frowned.

“Don’t take that tone of voice with me.”

“Would you? Would you fuck him? You keep on calling me Gilbert as if it’s a normal thing and it’s not! You act as if he loves you but he doesn’t. He hates you and so do I! You’re a-” Jefferson was cut off as George strode across the story and slapped him clean across the face. Jefferson stared down at the floor for a moment as he tried to calm himself. If it got back to Reynolds that he’d talked to George like that-

Before Jefferson was even fully aware of what he was doing he was sliding off the seat. He knelt before George with his head bowed.

“I’m sorry.” Jefferson half whispered. He didn’t dare look up so he had no idea what was happening. After several long moments he felt a hand twining itself in his ponytail and then he was being dragged to his feet. His breathing sped up as he was half dragged through the house and then forced down onto what must be a bed.

George stood over him, face blank with a tinge of the madness that Jefferson knew meant he was in trouble. George had never been this angry before.

 

As soon as Jefferson could stumble from the house he did, pulling his coat as close as he could as if that could disguise the pronounced limp or the way he couldn’t quite force himself to stand upright.

He got onto a bus and ignored the glances being shot his way. He knew his face was quickly bruising from the slap and the other punches George had rained down onto him. Nothing was permanently broken and Jefferson knew well that sometimes that was all he could hope for.

When he got off the bus he continued to stumble along the roads, the world beginning to spin as he did. He knew he had to be level headed when he arrived, there would be no friend waiting for him, but he couldn’t quite concentrate.

Eventually he found himself at Reynolds’ door and he crashed against it, raining blows down on it until Maria finally opened the door. She took one look at him before raising her hands to cover her mouth.

“Tommy-”

“Where is he?” Jefferson growled. He’d have time to wonder about it later, just not now. He strode forwards and Reynolds stepped out of his office.

“You’re meant to be at King’s.” Reynolds said calmly.

“You fucker!” Jefferson shouted. “Fucking adoption? Adoption? I was never going to choose that! I-”

“What?” Reynolds asked quietly.

“I’m willing to do a hell of a lot but-”

“You turned him down?” Reynolds shouted. Jefferson paused before he nodded. Reynold advanced and punched Jefferson’s face. Jefferson stumbled backwards and before he could put up any defence Reynolds was advancing again and again. Each step Jefferson took backwards was another punch, another slap.

When Jefferson’s back hit the door Reynolds aimed a kick at his knee and Jefferson collapsed downwards. He pulled his arms over his head and whimpered as Reynolds began to kick him over and over, aiming each kick at whatever bit of skin he could find.

“Stop it!” Maria shouted. Jefferson raised his head slightly to see her rush forwards and try to pull Reynolds backwards. He turned and hit her with enough force that she just crumpled to the floor.

“No!” Jefferson choked out. “Please don’t- don’t hurt her!”

Reynolds turned back to him and hauled him up, holding him by his collar. Jefferson felt his head loll to the side and didn’t bother correcting it. He was struggling with just breathing, forcing each breath to be even.

“You fucking turned down his offer?”

“I’m sorry.” Jefferson mumbled, tasting blood in his mouth. Reynolds scoffed.

“Sorry? Fucking sorry? Do you know how much he paid me for you to say yes?”

“I’m not some- some fucktoy!” Jefferson snapped. He was rewarded with a sharp punch to his gut for that. He wheezed for several long seconds as Reynolds leant forwards.

“You are if I say you are. If you want you can walk out of here and you’ll never meet King again. Hercules will. I’ll explain it all, I’ll tell Hercules you abandoned him to King and I’ll tell King you left because of Hercules. What King has done to you so far is tame compared to what he could do.”

“Reynolds-”

“Hercules would be in agony because of you. King would use him until he broke, then he wouldn’t stop. Then maybe King would find someone else, maybe that cripple of yours.”

“No!” Jefferson cried out. “Please don’t- don’t hurt James! I’ll do it! I’ll do it all.”

“Good.” Reynolds dropped him and Jefferson’s legs gave out underneath him, causing him to slam into the floor. “Well I have a call to make to your new father.”

With that, he walked back into the office. Jefferson watched him go before he crawled over to Maria. She stared at him in fear as he approached.

“What’ve you done, Tommy?”

“What needed to be done.”

Maria began to cry, small quiet sobs that Jefferson could barely hear. He brought her close and she clung to his shirt. He was doing what needed to be done. He just had to remember that.

 

Jefferson stared at the ceiling for a long time when he woke up. It wasn’t going to be his ceiling for much longer. It wasn’t going to be his room for much longer or his house. He was going to be alone again.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

“Who is it?”

“James.” James said as he stepped in. Jefferson stared at him and sighed.

“What is it?”

“Are you okay?”

“What?”

“You came in at half four this morning. Two the night before, you’re hurt and it- it looks like it’s getting worse. You don’t talk to us anymore and I don’t- I’m worried.”

“I’m okay.” Jefferson said quietly, sitting up. James glanced at his neck and frowned. Jefferson looked away.

“Are those-”

“I’m fine.”

“Did someone choke you?” James came to sit next to Jefferson. He put a hand against one of the bruises and Jefferson flinched back. “S-sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“What’s going on, Thomas? What’s really going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Really? Then why does Washington want to see you?”

“He wants to see me?”

“Yeah.” James’s fingers hovered over the bruise and Jefferson pulled back. “I just-”

“It’s nothing. I- I’m helping someone out. They were in trouble and now they’re not.”

“Are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.”

“I’m going to talk to Washington.” Jefferson stood and limped out of the room. He heard James gasp from behind him but didn’t stop.

“Don’t go out there!” James half shouted. Jefferson paused and turned in confusion. James was on his feet, staring at him as if he was an alien.

“Why not?”

“Someone raped you, didn’t they?”

“Wh- I-” Jefferson stared at James who put his hands behind his head as if he was trying to work out how to proceed.

“Holy fuck.” James breathed out. “Fuck, fuck fuck! Who?”

“How did you know?”

“There’s blood. There- there’s blood!”

“James, it’s not-”

“What? It’s not what? It’s not what I think? It’s not- how the fuck were you about to end that sentence?”

“It’s not your business.” Jefferson said coldly. He needed James out of there. He needed to assess the damage and then ask Maria just what to do. Even though he knew exactly why he was doing it, nothing could brace him for the look on James’ face.

“Thomas-”

“I don’t want to talk about it. Get out.”

“Thomas-”

“NOW!” Jefferson screamed. James jumped violently and left the room. Jefferson then collapsed back onto the bed and covered his eyes. He could feel tears trickling between his clenched fingers but he didn’t do anything to stop it. He couldn’t stop it.

Everything he’d worked for was gone.

 

Jefferson didn’t bother knocking on Washington’s door. He just walked in and sat down, staring at the man. Washington stared evenly back.

“James said you wanted to see me.”

“I got a call today. A call to finalise your adoption.”

Jefferson frowned. He hadn’t expected it to be that quick. He’d expected a few more days at least, hopefully months.

“To George Frederick. I know.” Jefferson said, not letting any of his inner conflict show itself to Washington.

“George Frederick has been convicted of child abuse.”

“That doesn’t mean he can’t adopt.”

“You’ve been in a lot of abusive households, Jefferson. Do you really think it’s a good decision to go to a new one?”

“I think it has nothing to do with you anymore.”

“Jefferson-”

“No. I’m going to be adopted by George Frederick.”

“Fine. You need to pack today.”

“To-today?” Jefferson stuttered, staring at Washington in shock. Washington just nodded. Jefferson took in a deep breath but smiled. “Then I had better get to packing.”

“Remember, Thomas that no matter what, Yorktown is here. I am here.”

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“You’re leaving.” James said softly. Jefferson sighed and slowly turned. James was stood in the doorway, staring at the suitcase in front of Jefferson.

“Yeah.”

“I don’t- why?”

“I’m being adopted.”

“Adopted? What? I-” James stared at him for several long seconds before he sighed. “Please Thomas, just tell me what’s going on.”

“I’m being adopted.”

“By who?”

“Whom.”

“Who’s adopting you?”

“George Frederick.”

“Laf’s old parent?”

“Yeah.”

“What? I-” James scoffed. “Why?”

“Because he wants to adopt me.” Jefferson continued packing, turning his back on James.

“Thomas-”

“I have to do this, James. Don’t- please don’t ask me why.”

“I have to when you say stuff like that.” James sat down at the desk and sighed. “Are you going to be safe?”

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“James-”

“The person who raped you are they-”

“Don’t ever mention that again, okay? I- I need you to never say that again. Not with me, not around Washington, especially never around Alexander. This is important, okay?”

“Thomas?”

“I’m going to be safe.”

“Come back.” James said softly.

“What?” Jefferson asked, caught off guard. James sighed and shook his head.

“Please if you can then- then come back.”

Jefferson stared at James who was obviously fighting back tears. Jefferson sighed before he nodded.

“I’ll come back the second I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit at the end of this chapter is a call back to the ending that I originally planned for Voiceless symphonies. Jefferson wasn't taken, instead James and Lafayette were together when Lafayette was taken and James was shot. Jefferson then sat by his bed (obviously) and blamed himself until James woke up because he was meant to be with them that day. He then packed a bag to chase after Lafayette and King and James walked in on him. James then doesn't tell him to stop or to stay or that Jefferson's an idiot, he just asks Jefferson to come back when he can and Jefferson promises he will


	4. Chapter 4

The first day as George’s new foster child was spent in the man’s bed. Jefferson didn’t let himself cry for the first hour but then the dam was broken. George didn’t seem to mind, instead he loved it. He fucked Jefferson again and again until he was finally satisfied late in the night.

George then stretched and stood. He pulled on his clothes and left the room without even glancing back. Jefferson watched him go before he grabbed for his clothes and snuck out of the room to the room he’d been ordered to call his own.

It was mostly empty but everything that was there boasted of money. The bed was enormous, big enough for three people. Jefferson really hoped George never tested that theory but he knew he couldn’t rely on that.

There were empty bookshelves he didn’t have books to fill with. The desk was pristine and a computer sat on top of it but he didn’t bother booting it up.

Instead Jefferson just collapsed backwards onto the bed and let his eyes slide closed. This was his life now. He was just the fucktoy for a mad man. Not even that, he was a replacement, a stand in.

He was protecting Lafayette, Hercules and James in one fell swoop. That was what he had to remember. No matter what George did to him, he was protecting his friends. More than that, everything George did to him made sure it wasn’t being done to his friends.

 

Two weeks later, George lost his temper. Jefferson didn’t even know what it was over but the man lost it. He ordered Jefferson to the bed and tied him down. The knife he pulled out surprised Jefferson, it surprised him even more as George began to slice into his skin over and over again.

Jefferson screamed and tried to break free of his bonds but he couldn’t do anything. After what felt like forever, George cut the ropes and left the room. Jefferson collapsed onto the bed and whimpered. He could barely find the energy to move.

He slowly crawled forwards but his arms gave out under him and he crashed back to the bed. Jefferson let out a cry of pain and curled in on himself. He didn’t know how much time passed until the door opened again.

“Please-” Jefferson whimpered. George sighed and sat down next to him. He tilted Jefferson’s blood splattered face upwards and kissed him softly, lovingly. Jefferson whimpered again but George ignored him, deepening the kiss until Jefferson was breathless.

“Now then, I have some first aid for you.” George said softly. Jefferson nodded but didn’t have the energy to move. George smiled and slowly manipulated his body until his bloody back was open and vulnerable. Jefferson let his head rest against the bed, watching the sheet rise to his eyes. The fresh scent of the bed was almost completely overcome by the metallic cloying scent of blood that permeated everything.

“Please-” Jefferson muttered.

“Hush now, Gilbert. I’ll look after you.” George’s voice was soft but it still made Jefferson shudder. He was Lafayette to this man, nothing else. “I was just reminding you that you’re mine.” He began to trace one of Jefferson’s old scars and the boy whimpered. “All of these scars, it’s so easy to get jealous.”

George then began to trace each new one with a liquid soaked cotton bud that set Jefferson’s back on fire. He began to sob openly but George didn’t even pause. He just continued to whisper promises of what he’d do, how he’d protect Jefferson now, how he wouldn’t let anyone near his son.

When George was done clearing the injuries he pulled Jefferson around. Jefferson knew he shouldn’t have been surprised as George began to kiss him, then feel him. He shouldn’t even have been surprised when George began to strip, in a desperate, needy way.

He somehow still was.

 

The next day, Jefferson woke with the memory of George moaning Gilbert’s name over and over again. He knew he was trapped underneath George’s arm and made no move to shift the arm. There was just no point.

When George finally woke up he immediately went for round two. Jefferson didn’t say a word, concentrating too hard on not screaming in agony every time his back was touched. As they finished, Jefferson was exhausted and wanted to go back to sleep.

That wasn’t an option.

“Sir I- I can’t go into school today.” Jefferson said softly. George turned to him in confusion.

“Why not?”

“I- I can’t sit in a backed chair.”

“Was I that violent?”

Jefferson didn’t answer.

“I’ll call the school. But don’t make a habit out of this, Gilbert.”

“Of course not, sir.” Jefferson muttered. He left the room and limped back to his own room where he lay face down on the bed. He shuddered as he felt something wet seep into his t-shirt but didn’t let himself dwell on that thought for too long. Instead he pulled out his phone and scrolled through the numbers. He paused over one and stared at it.

He pressed dial.

The phone rang for several long seconds until a girl picked it up.

“Hello? This is Katherine.”

“Not going by Kitty anymore?” Jefferson asked softly. “What’ll I do without my kitty cat?”

“Tommy?”

“Yeah.”

“This isn’t the number you gave me.”

“This is a new phone.”

“A new- why are you calling me, Tommy? You never call.”

“I’m in trouble.”

“What?”

“Not- not the kind you can help me with. Just I- I need someone to talk to.”

“And you don’t have anyone there?”

Jefferson let out a half chuckle, half sob at that.

“No- one.”

“Okay. What’s going on?”

“My- I have a friend, Hercules. He- he was blackmailed into- into doing something terrible. Things got serious and Hercules was sold.”

“Slavery?”

“N-no.”

“Oh. Prostitution?”

“Yeah. Herc racked up debt, medical debt from his family and he- he started getting sold to some real pieces of work. There’s someone here called King.”

“King? Fuck…” Kitty whispered.

“You know him?”

“I heard of him. Some of the older girls here are terrified of him. But he- he shouldn’t be a problem anymore. Everyone says he got a new play toy. And-”

“That’d be me.” Jefferson said softly. Kitty was silent for a long time.

“What?”

“I’m his play toy.”

“I don’t… go back to the story.”

“Herc broke down. I told him everything would be okay. So I- I agreed to take his place. He doesn’t know. Only- Maria- Maria knows. And at first it was just- I was just sold sometimes but then it’s- he fucking adopted me, Kitty. And now he- he fucks me whenever, wherever. I can’t- I can’t do anything!”

“What would happen if you told someone?”

“The guy that sold me would hurt Hercules and then my best friend.”

“You could go to the police and stop it?”

“I can’t take the risk. I- I can’t put James in danger like that.”

“James is your friend?”

“Yes. And I haven’t been able to talk openly to him since I was adopted.”

“Shit, Tommy.”

“I wanna help them but I- I don’t know how much more I can take!”

“Do you reckon he’d kill you?”

“No. I don’t think so. He’s obsessed with me. Literally obsessed. He keeps on calling me by another name and forcing me to wear different clothes and- I don’t think he’s sane.”

“Have you considered defending yourself?” Kitty asked softly.

“Defending myself?”

“Like you did for me.”

“Kill him?”

“Have you?”

“No! I- I didn’t-” Jefferson sighed and let his eyes slide closed. “I don’t know, Kitty. That’s just-”

“Gilbert!” George shouted up. Jefferson flinched and whimpered as his back stretched.

“Is that- is that King?”

“Yeah.” Jefferson whispered.

“Go. Text me. Just don’t- just be careful, okay?”

“Okay. For you, kitty cat.”

 

Jefferson’s days quickly devolved into a routine. He’d wake in George’s bed and fuck him. He’d prepare for school as best he could and spend the school day avoiding everyone. He’d then do homework in his almost unlived in bedroom before being called to dinner and then back into George’s bed for however long the man wanted.

Some nights Jefferson managed to sneak back to his own bed, managed to sleep alone without wandering hands. Those days were rare and only decreasing.

He hated it all. He hated the constant sex, the constant threat that hung over his head every time he said anything that George might not fully agree with. He’d stopped trying to respond to his name. He was Gilbert around George and George rarely let him out of his sight.

When George brought up home tutoring, Jefferson fought back, shouted and screamed until George beat him down and locked him to the side of the bed. Jefferson spent the night naked, outside the protective cover of the blanket until he finally begged forgiveness. Then he got to curl up with George once more. After the man fucked him, of course.

The only break in the schedule was at weekends. A month after being adopted Jefferson asked to go to church. He assured George he could go alone.

Rather than the unfamiliar route to church he traced the perfectly familiar route home. He knocked on the door and grinned as Angelica opened the door.

“Hey, darling.” Jefferson grinned as Angelica’s face lit up. She launched herself at him and he couldn’t let out the shout of pain as her arms hit his back. She pulled back instantly, searching his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Jefferson took a few deep breaths before forcing the smile back onto his face. “It’s good to see you.”

“Thomas-”

“James is in, right?”

“Yeah. Come on.” She went to put an arm on his back but he shied away. “What’s wrong?” She asked again, whispering. Jefferson just shook his head.

“I can’t tell you. Please just- I don’t have much time. I just wanna see James.”

“Okay. Okay. But if you ever want to tell me then I can help. I’m nearly eighteen, remember?”

“I know.” Jefferson sighed. “What’d I do to deserve you, darling?”

Angelica just wrapped a tight arm around him. He leant into her for several long moments, glad for some human contact that wasn’t a second away from devolving into sex.

“Who is it, Angie?” Alexander’s voice called from the living room. Jefferson grinned and broke the embrace.

“Your favourite, petit lion.” Jefferson called back. He heard shuffling form the other room as what seemed to be every member of Yorktown fell out. Hercules trailed behind them and stared at Jefferson with a frown.

“You’re back?” Eliza asked hopefully. Jefferson shook his head.

“No. I- I’m visiting.”

“For how long?” Lafayette asked. “And why is your hair up?” Jefferson shuddered at that and pulled his hair out of the ponytail.

“Trying a new style. Nothing more.”

“Come in, sit down!” Alexander half ordered. Jefferson rolled his eyes but nodded. He walked into the sitting room and paused. James was staring at him from one of the seat. His wheelchair sat next to him, out of reach. Jefferson walked over and hugged him, subtly pulling the wheelchair close enough. James muttered a quiet thanks as Jefferson sat in the seat next to him.

“So how’s adoption been?” Eliza asked. Angelica frowned at that question.

“Good. He’s- he’s considering taking me out of school.”

“What?”

“For private tutoring. He- he thinks I could go to college early if I do.” Jefferson decided to leave out the real reasons George wanted him in the house an extra eight hours every day.

“That’s good.” James said softly. Jefferson couldn’t meet his eyes.

“It’s- it’s different. Anyway, what’s- what’s happened with the rest of you?”

The group began to dissolve into conversation as they each brought Jefferson up to date on exactly what was happening in each of their lives. By the time Jefferson had to leave the urge to stay was almost overwhelming. But he knew what would happen if he wasn’t back for George.

“I should be going.” Jefferson stood and stretched, wincing at the crack in his back the room heard.

“I need a word.” Hercules said. Jefferson bit his lip but nodded. The two walked into the hallway and Jefferson turned to face Hercules.

“What is it?”

“I wanted to say thank you.”

“What?”

“I- my mother’s better. A lot better. She’s out of the hospital and they reckon she’s in the clear. I- I got a job and Ellie got a job. My mother is going to be able to support a job soon, she’s already looking. We’re the most financially stable we’ve ever been and it- it shows. I’m going to pay you back but-”

“Don’t think about that.” Jefferson said softly. He placed a hand on Hercules’ shoulder and was relieved when he didn’t flinch. “Don’t think about paying me back until your mother’s back on her feet. And it- my foster father is rich. I’m not going to need that money back for a long time.”

“Thank you.”

“How’re you and Laf?”

“I uh- I told them I was assaulted.”

“Wow.”

“They didn’t- they didn’t really know how to respond but they get it now. I didn’t let them go to the police and I won’t. I didn’t tell them who did it and I won’t.”

“Good. Because I- I put James on the line with that bargain. No matter what, you have to protect James, alright?”

“I will.”

“No, I-” Jefferson paused. “You _have_ to protect James.”

“I don’t-”

“Do you swear you’ll protect him? Whatever happens to me, what- whatever. Protect James.”

“What’s going on, Jefferson?”

“Do you promise?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I swear.”

“Thank you.”

“Thank you for doing this. If anything happens, if you need me, then just tell me. I’ll be there for you.”

“Okay.” Jefferson took in a deep breath and shook his head. “Angelica, James and Alexander are sniffing around the edges of this. You can’t let them know.”

“Okay.”

“Stay safe.” With that, Jefferson turned and left the one place on earth he considered a home.


	5. Chapter 5

James was worried about Jefferson. Every week that he visited he seemed a little more jumpy, a little more worn. He flinched at loud noises and shied away when he was touched in certain places. His back seemed to be a permanent problem. He’d taken to pacing or leaning against the wall instead of sitting or lying in a chair as he used to.

He also had more French slipping into his vocabulary and every time Lafayette’s first name was called, Jefferson would look up.

It wasn’t enough to base an investigation on but it was enough for James to know something was wrong.

His next step was to find out more so he went to Angelica.

He knocked on her door and waited for several long seconds.

“Who is it?”

“James.”

“Come in.” Angelica called. James let himself in and sat down on one of the beds. He was glad to see that Eliza wasn’t there. “What do you want?”

“I- I think there’s something wrong with Thomas.”

“Really?” Angelica leant forwards. “Why?”

“It’s- I don’t really know. But you have to admit that since he was adopted he’s been acting strange. Even- even before that! He was always just-”

“I know. It always felt like he wasn’t really there.”

“Yeah. Like he was preoccupied. And I thought that maybe he was stressed over something but there’s nothing he still has. The only thing is school and he’s never been stressed over that.”

“What do you think it is?”

“I think he’s hiding something and I think between the two of us we can figure it out.”

“Just the two of us?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. I’ll start.” Angelica said. “He’s jumpy. He flinches at random moments. He doesn’t like random people touching him. He’s started to wash his hands too much.”

“Wait, what?”

“They’re red and irritated. He doesn’t eat much anymore. He- he doesn’t like people hugging him.”

“He’s fine with me hugging him.”

“You’re close.”

“He was raped.” James said softly. Angelica stared at him in horror and he sighed. “Just before he was adopted. He started to go out at night. He’d get back in the early hours and the day he was adopted there was blood on his trousers like it had- like it had bled through. Not much but he- he didn’t say it wasn’t rape when I asked.”

“When he first came here he had injuries on his back.”

“He’s being abused.” James half whispered in horror.

“He’s being sexually abused.” Angelica corrected shakily.

“What do we do now?”

“We talk to him.”

“O- okay.” James reached for his phone and punched in Jefferson’s number. He heard it ring and sighed in relief as he picked up.

“Hey James.” Jefferson said softly. “Are you okay?”

“Thomas…”

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jefferson asked. “Is it a seizure?”

“No. No I-”

“Is George Frederick sexually abusing you?” Angelica asked. There was silence down the phone for several long moments before Jefferson eventually responded.

“What the fuck?”

“Is he?”

“I-”

“It’s a simple question.”

“Fuck. Fuck.” Jefferson’s breathing increased obviously and he sounded a few steps away from a panic attack. “I- you can’t know that! You can’t tell anyone or- or- please just- I’m fine. I don’t- I-”

“Calm down, it’s okay.” James muttered down the phone. Jefferson was beginning to hyperventilate in earnest and it broke James’ heart.

“No! No it’s- no please don’t- don’t- I- I’m safe. I’m safe.”

“Is he hurting you?” Angelica asked softly. Jefferson let out a pathetic half whimper.

“Don’t! Please. It’s- I’m managing it.”

“Managing it?” James asked incredulously. “You- you’re not managing it, Thomas! There’s-”

“I am, okay?” Jefferson snarled. “I need you two to listen to me closely. You _cannot_ look into this. You cannot try to help me or tell anyone what you’ve found out. You can’t go to- you can’t tell Washington or Reynolds or King or- or anyone, okay? You can’t!”

“Reynolds?” Angelica mouthed at James. James frowned but shrugged.

“Why not?” James asked. Jefferson sighed.

“Because- this is serious, okay? The more you know, the more danger you’re in.”

“Thomas-”

“No. Hang up and don’t ask me again.” With that, Jefferson ended the call. James and Angelica stared at it for several long moments before turning to each other.

“What does Reynolds have to do with this?” Angelica asked.

“Who’s King?” James responded, glancing down at the phone.

“This is- this sounds insane, James!”

“Okay. So we know Reynolds has something to do with it.”

“But what do we do now?”

“I- I don’t know.”

 

Jefferson stared at the phone in horror at what he’d just heard. He wanted to ring them back, to defend himself, to defend his rapists, but he had no idea what he could say.

He heard a knock on the door and turned. George stood in the doorway, frowning at him.

“Are you alright, Gilbert?”

“Yeah.” Jefferson muttered. He put his phone down and stood. He walked over to George and stood still as the man took hold of him.

“Is something troubling you?”

“Of course not.” Jefferson whispered. George frowned.

“Do you need something? I can buy you anything you want. Your coat is looking a bit-”

“I’m fine. I- I miss my friends sometimes. That’s all.”

“I know but they won’t approve of what’s happening between us. I don’t know what I’d do if you were taken away again Gilbert.” George kissed the top of Jefferson’s head and Jefferson tried not to shudder. “I could find you more friends. I could adopt-”

“No!” Jefferson half cried. He couldn’t submit anyone else to this nightmare. “No I- I mean- it’s fine. I still see them at school after all.”

“Yes you do and do you really need them? Weren’t they just holding you back after all?”

“Maybe.” Jefferson said softly, weakly.

“You’re amazing, Gilbert. Exquisite.” George began to kiss Jefferson, slow and deep. Jefferson didn’t make a noise as he felt a tongue against his own or as he felt George’s hands begin to wander. “Come on.” George whispered and began to tug Jefferson. Jefferson didn’t have the energy to fight back.

 

James and Angelica came up with a fool proof plan; to ask Reynolds. Maybe if they’d thought about it for a bit longer or if they’d considered just what it entailed they might have come up with a better plan. But Jefferson had sounded broken over the phone, a sound no-one was used to. A sound neither of them ever wanted to hear again.

So when the next day rolled around Angelica walked into Reynolds’ classroom. Reynolds looked up in surprise and furrowed his brow.

“Angelica?”

“Sir, I need to ask you something.” Angelica sat down in front of Reynolds and stared him straight in the eyes. “Are you aware of someone called King?”

Reynolds paused and a mask seemed to come over his face. He tilted his head sideways.

“Why do you ask?”

“A friend of mine mentioned him in connection with you.”

“I don’t know any kings. Who was the friend?”

“Does it matter?”

“No.”

“He was quite insistent you knew someone by that name.”

“I don’t. Is that all you need or can I get back to my marking?”

“That’s all.” Angelica stood and left the room, trying to ignore how the hair on the back of her neck prickled as he watched her leave. James was stood outside.

“So?”

“He knows something. He fucking knows!” Angelica hissed out.

“Okay so all we need to work out now is who King is.”

“Wh-what?”

James and Angelica turned to see Maria standing behind them, staring at them as if they’d grown an extra head.

“Maria?” Angelica asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Who- who’d you just say?”

“King.” James said. Maria gasped before biting down on her lip. “You know who he is?”

“No, no I- I swear, I just-” Maria began to tremble. Angelica stepped forwards and took her hands.

“It’s okay. What’s happening? What’s going on? What are they doing to Jefferson?”

“N-no.” Maria muttered. She glanced to the door and seemed to shrink back as Reynolds appeared. He stared at Maria for a long moment. Angelica stared at her as well and frowned as she saw bruises around her wrist.

“A word?” Reynolds stated coldly. Maria ducked her head and scurried into the room. Angelica turned to James in confusion.

“What the fuck?”

 

“What did you say to them?” Reynolds’ voice was cold but that just made Maria more afraid.

“No-nothing. I-”

“You liar!” Reynolds roared. He backhanded her and she fell to the floor. She didn’t try to rise as he stood above her, panting. “I didn’t fucking do all of this so you could come along and fuck it up!”

“Please I- I didn’t-”

“You didn’t? You didn’t what? I’ve never fucking sold you to King before, I always kept you safe from that. I think that should change.”

“No!” Maria whimpered. “Please, sir! I- they were asking questions!”

“Questions?”

“Ab-about who King was. I didn’t answer! I wouldn’t! I never said a word to anyone!”

“Really? Then why were you so shocked when Jefferson visited our home?”

“Because- I-”

“You’re pathetic.” Reynolds sneered down. Maria nodded and hunched in on herself. “Tell your precious Tommy that he had a good life where he was.”

“H-had?”

“Get out.”

Maria ducked her head and scrambled to her feet. She left the room as fast as she could and slammed into a bathroom. One side of her face was puffy and raised and she knew there was no way people wouldn’t ask questions.

She didn’t know when she started to cry but she suddenly couldn’t stop.


	6. Chapter 6

**From: R**

**My house 7pm**

Hercules stared down at the text in horror.

“Herc?” Ellie asked. “You okay?”

“I-” Hercules couldn’t wrench his eyes away from the phone. Ellie craned her head to look but he pulled it away. “N-nothing. Laf. They need me to get to Yorktown later.”

“Oh.” Ellie frowned. “But mom took the night off today, remember?”

“Oh I- I’m sorry. I just-”

**From: R**

**You know what happens if you don’t turn up**

“I have to go.” Hercules half whispered, staring down at the message. Ellie glanced over to Jed who was also staring at Hercules in confusion.

“Herc?”

“I need to go.” Hercules glanced down at the time and felt his stomach lurch as he realised he barely had time to get there. “I need to go now.”

“But-”

Before either of them could say anything else Hercules stood and left the table. He punched in Jefferson’s number and squeezed his eyes closed as it continued to ring out. He stared down at the phone as the voicemail started up.

So Jefferson couldn’t help him.

 

Hercules arrived at Reynolds’ house and shivered. Every nerve in his body screamed at him to leave, to leave and never look back. He could do it, he could just run but he knew what that meant. Reynolds would tell everyone, he’d be known as the person who slept around just to keep his family afloat.

Hercules knocked on the door and tried to calm himself down when Maria opened the door. One half of her face was bruised and puffy. Hercules scowled at the sight. Maria stared at Hercules for several long seconds before she started to sob.

“Wh-why’re you here?” Maria asked softly. Hercules sighed.

“It’s- it’s complicated.”

“No! Run, Herc! Run and don’t ever look back!”

“Did he do this to you?”

“What does it matter who did it?” Maria raised a hand to her face and shrugged. “What does any of this matter?” She added in a much quieter voice. Hercules went to say something but then Reynolds’ voice echoed through the house.

“Who is it?”

Maria flinched back at the voice and Hercules spoke instead.

“Hercules.” He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Reynolds appeared at the end of the corridor and stared at Hercules for several long moments. Hercules felt all semblance of courage fading until he could feel his hands shaking.

“Maria, don’t do anything.”

“S-sir?” Maria sked, confused. Reynolds shot her a look before a smile slowly spread across his face.

“Hercules hasn’t kept his mouth shut. You need reminding of what happens if you don’t.”

“I haven’t-” Before Hercules could say anything else Reynolds strode forwards and punched him to the floor. Hercules threw his arms over his head but that did nothing as Reynolds began to kick down. Hercules tried to protect himself but he had no idea of where each new kick would land.

After what felt like an eternity Reynolds stomped down onto Hercules arm and a crack resounded through Hercules body. Hercules couldn’t stop the scream that ripped through his throat as another kick came down right on top of the first.

Reynolds paused for a moment before stomping right in the middle of Hercules’ chest. Hercules gasped for air and tried to raise his broken arm to protect himself, to no avail. Instead, Reynolds hauled him upright.

“I was going to let you go. I was going to let you get back to your pathetic little life. But you just had to tell them.”

“I don’t-” Hercules wheezed as he tried to concentrate. He could feel sticky blood dribbling from his head and each breath was a struggle.

“You knew the rules. Your little knight sacrificed everything and you couldn’t even keep up the bargain. Well he’s with his King now. Being used like he should.”

“I don’t know what- what you mean.”

“He didn’t even tell you?” Reynolds snorted. “Thomas Jefferson paid your debt.”

“With- with his inheritance.”

“That’s what he told you? No, no. He used himself.”

Hercules continued to stare at Reynolds as the words slowly fit into place. Maria let out a muffled whimper.

“Wh-”

“He stood in my office and let me fuck him just so you’d be safe. He came here every night and let anyone fuck him. The only thing he asked for was that you’d be safe.”

“No he- he said-”

“And then he was adopted by George Frederick. You remember him, don’t you? Imagine day after day of that and nothing else. Apart from when I visit of course. There’s always room for me in their bed.”

“You’re lying.” Hercules whispered, not even believing it himself. It made sense in a horrible way. It made sense that Jefferson would do that, that King would want that. “You-”

“You broke your word. You broke his agreement. Now it’s time for me to collect.” With that, Reynolds forced his hands down to Hercules’ belt. Hercules tried to push back but he was dazed.

“Please, sir don’t. Herc ain’t-” Maria was cut off by a resounding slap that made her stumble backwards. Hercules turned to her but then Reynolds was taking hold of him and dragging him to another room.

“The more you fight the worse condition your little Mari will be in.” Reynolds whispered. Hercules closed his eyes in disgust at the pet name, his pet name for Maria. “And that cripple.”

“J-James?” Hercules half whispered. Reynolds chuckled.

“You were both his insurance. You broke the agreement when Angelica asked me. Now I own you and James.”

“No!” Hercules began to struggle in earnest and Reynolds growled. He raised his fist and punched Hercules who recoiled. That didn’t seem to stop Reynolds’ rage and he didn’t even slow until Hercules’ face was bloody and the boy himself was unconscious.

 

Hercules woke to Maria. She was sat next to him, struggling not to sob. He sat upright and yelped in pain. She was there in an instant, pushing him back down.

“He- he hurt you real bad, Herc. Don’t- you can’t-” The bruises Hercules had seen the previous night looked worse and she was obviously favouring one side of her body. Tears began to stream down her face and she curled up slightly. Hercules half extended his arm and grasped her hand.

“It’s okay.” He wheezed out. Maria sobs increased in intensity and she shook her head.

“It ain’t! None of this is okay, Herc!”

“Yeah.” Hercules agreed quietly. “But we have to pretend it is.”

“I knew what Tommy was doing! I- I knew and I didn’t tell anyone because- because he told me to but I- none of this is better!”

“It’s okay, Mari.” Hercules half whispered. Maria stared at him for a moment before she curled into him, pulling him close.

For several minutes they just lay there, bruises intertwining until there was almost nothing else left. They’d both suffered so much of the same pain and they both, quite suddenly, knew that they weren’t going to escape it. Not fully.

“I need to talk to Jefferson.” Hercules said eventually. Maria nodded and uncurled herself. Hercules wiped away a few of the tears but gave up as they were immediately replaced.

“It’s a school day. He’ll probably be in.”

“Then I need to get home.” Hercules stood slowly, biting down hard on his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain. When he was standing he began to hobble towards his clothes and pull them on one by one.

“Can you get home?”

“I can’t stay here. I- I just can’t.”

“Okay.” Maria nodded. Hercules shot her a shaky smile.

“It’ll be okay, Mari.”

“No it won’t.”

“I know.” Hercules said softly.

 

Jefferson looked up as Hercules stumbled into the classroom. He froze at the sight. For one thing, Hercules was very rarely late. For another, his arm was slightly crooked and every time he moved, it seemed to pain him. His face was bruised and swollen.

Hercules slipped into the seat next to Jefferson and ignored the whispers that started up around him. The teacher stared at him for a moment before going back to his lesson, a slight smile on his face. Jefferson felt something cold in his stomach at Reynolds’ smile.

He glanced back to Hercules who was staring down at the notepad he’d pulled out of his bag. His eyes weren’t fully focusing and he seemed to be having difficulty reading it. He didn’t look up as Jefferson stared.

“Herc.” Jefferson whispered. Hercules didn’t move. Jefferson bit his lip and stared back at the board. “Herc.”

“If you want to talk in my classroom then I suggest you do it afterschool in detention.” Reynolds spoke from the front of the class. Hercules flinched at the noise and Jefferson narrowed his eyes. “Otherwise, concentrate.”

“Yes, sir.” Hercules muttered, despite having not been the one to talk.

Jefferson kept on shooting Hercules worried looks for the rest of the lesson. When the bell finally rang, Hercules met Jefferson’s eyes.

“We need to talk.” Hercules said quietly. Jefferson frowned but nodded. He grabbed his bag and the two walked into the hallway. Jefferson walked into an empty classroom and gestured Hercules in after him.

“What happened?” Jefferson asked quietly. “Your arm-”

“What did you do to get Reynolds away from me?”

“I gave him money.”

“How did you give him money when it should be in an account until your eighteenth?”

“I- I mean I promised him money.”

“He was willing to give me tens of thousands of dollars. There’s no way you could have that much.”

“I threatened him.”

“With what?”

“Telling everyone.”

“What’s the name of your foster father?”

“What?”

“The person you’re staying with.”

“Does that matter?”

“Yeah. Yeah it does.”

“Herc-”

“What’s his name?”

“George Frederick.” Jefferson said softly.

“When was the first time he raped you?”

Jefferson flinched back at that question and shook his head.

“Herc, it isn’t-”

“How many times has he raped you?”

“I-”

“How many times did Reynolds do it?”

“Please, just-” Jefferson had tears in his eyes as he shook his head. Hercules pushed forwards anyway.

“How many people have they made you sleep with?”

“I just-”

“Why? Why would you do this?”

“I- I just- I needed to!” Jefferson brushed away the tears that dribbled down his face. “I needed to protect James! To- to protect you! You weren’t meant to find out. None-none of them were.”

“Reynolds knows that you told.”

“I didn’t!”

“They’re all in danger, Jefferson.”

“No. They-”

“They’re in danger and we need to protect them!”

“No. No I-”

“Reynolds broke my arm last night. He beat me and then he- he raped me. I-” Hercules shook his head. “He’s serious about this. Unless we can convince him we won’t say anything then- are you listening to me?”

“I need to fix this.” Jefferson half whispered. Hercules frowned.

“Can you?”

“I don’t know. James can’t- I-”

Before either of them could say another word the door opened to reveal Reynolds. He stared at both of them and smiled.

“Hercules, the school nurse wants to see you. Thomas, your foster father is here to collect you.”

“Why?” Hercules asked. Jefferson looked empty as he heard the news. Reynolds smirked. He closed the door behind him and stepped towards the pair. He passed Hercules and stood level to Jefferson.

“If I wanted to I could fuck you right now and no-one would find out.” Jefferson slowly met Reynolds’ eyes. The man smirked. “Or maybe I should ask James to watch.”

“Please don’t- don’t hurt him!” Jefferson straightened and stared at Reynolds in desperation.

“You broke the rules. The agreement is null and void.”

“Please- I don’t-” Jefferson shook his head.

“What can you give me? What can you do to convince me?”

“I don’t have anything.” Jefferson whispered. Reynolds nodded.

“Exactly. Tonight we’re going to talk to your foster father and work out your punishment.” Jefferson flinched at that and Hercules felt sick. “He’s always been the more inventive of the two of us. We’ll find out if there’s something you can do to protect the cripple.”

“Thank you, sir.” Jefferson said softly. Reynolds smirked.

“Now I suggest you go home and get him into a good mood.”

“Of course.” Jefferson left the room, head bowed. Hercules decided to ignore the tears streaming down the boy’s face. Reynolds then turned to Hercules.

“What to do with you?”

“Why are you doing any of this?”

“Because you children are one of the best ways of making money I’ve ever found. Counterfeiting worked for a while but adoption is just better. Whoring you out, it’s perfect. No-one suspects the teacher and no-one thinks anything is wrong.”

“Money? That’s it?”

“Yes. Technically I’m not even breaking the law. I didn’t do anything until you were sixteen.”

“And Maria?”

“Who would believe a whore like her?”

“You’re a monster.”

“Go to the nurse. Tell her you were attacked on the way to school but you don’t want to report it.”

“And if I don’t? If I tell her the truth?”

“There are plenty of people I know who would want James in their bed. I’m sure King would be more than happy to have Maria as well.”

“You-” Hercules broke off and nodded slowly. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Good boy. As long as you don’t tell anyone then I don’t see why our agreement can’t continue. You don’t speak a word of this and you’ll never have to cheat on your boyfriend again.”

“Okay.” Hercules said softly. He left the room and took a deep breath. He’d managed to snag some painkillers at home which were dulling the feeling in his arm but he knew that was just a temporary measure.

He had to do something immediately. He had to make sure James was okay. He’d sworn a promise, after all.

Hercules stumbled down the corridors until he finally reached the classroom the Yorktown kids were sat in. He stood in the doorway for several long moments as everyone turned to stare at him.

“Herc?” Angelica asked softly, gaze raking over his body. She rushed forwards and half caught him as his legs proved more treacherous than he had expected. Burr was on his other side in an instant. “Shit, put him down.” They both lowered Hercules to the floor where he bent over himself and took in several deep breaths.

“I need- I need to talk to James and Laf.”

“Mon amour?” Lafayette crouched in front of Hercules and took his hand. “What happened to your arm?”

“Reynolds.” Hercules said softly. Angelica gasped and stared at James.

“What do you mean?” Angelica asked. “You- you know about King?”

“You know that?” Hercules asked in amazement. Angelica nodded. “I- I need to talk to you three in private then. Now.”

“We’ll give you a moment.” Burr said gently. He ushered the rest of the children out as Angelica and Lafayette helped Hercules to a chair.

“What do you know?” Angelica asked softly.

“I- I have to tell you something. And it’s not- not nice or good or- or anything. And I didn’t want it to happen but it-” Hercules let out a ragged sigh.

“Start from the beginning.” James said.

“Okay. Just before my sixteenth birthday I- my mother got sick. Pneumonia. She didn’t have insurance and so I- I started trying to get money. I couldn’t find a job and I don’t have any family. Teachers started to notice and then R-Reynolds noticed. He- he told me that he could give me money. I just had to- I had to sleep with him.”

“Oh my god.” Angelica whispered. Lafayette bit their lip and frowned.

“I didn’t want to but I- we needed the money. So I did. For months, I did it. Whenever he wanted me I’d let it happen until I was- he said that if I told anyone then he’d reveal my secret to the world and- and my family would know. I couldn’t let that happen. So I just- I let him do whatever he wanted. He- he started to sell me out to- to prostitute me. And I didn’t- I didn’t say anything. Because I- what could I do?”

“We wouldn’t have judged you.” James added. Hercules shrugged.

“I judged me. I- Maria- Maria went through it all as well. That’s why she broke up with Eliza, because Reynolds threatened her.”

“Did she tell Eliza?”

“No. Mari is- she’s scared. I can’t let that carry on. I uh- Reynolds kept on selling me until he- he told me to break up with Laf. Threatened me. I refused and so he forced me to sleep with George Frederick.”

“Merde.”

“I- he’s insane. Afterwards, I went to Yorktown and I- I said things I didn’t mean because I didn’t have anything else to say.”

“It is forgiven, mon amour. It was forgiven long ago, you know that.”

“Jefferson found out. He- Mari had told him. I broke down and told him everything. Next- next thing I know, Reynolds doesn’t want anything to do with me. I didn’t- I thought- now I get why. Jefferson took my place. He- he let himself be raped for me.”

“No.” James shook his head, more in disbelief than denial. “He wouldn’t- he’s not that dumb. He’d- no!”

“He admitted it.” Hercules said softly. “Be-because someone started asking questions their agreement was over. Reynolds called me last night and I went to his house. That’s why I’m injured.”

“He did this?” Angelica asked in horror. Hercules slowly nodded and Angelica breathed out in disbelief. “Did he- you know?”

“Yeah.” Hercules bit down on his lip. “Yeah, he did.”

“Mon amour-” Lafayette whispered. Hercules offered them a shaky smile.

“Sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Jefferson is being hurt. He- I didn’t know but he- he’s being hurt every day and I- I didn’t even notice.”

“We can fix it all. We will fix it now.” Angelica’s voice left no room for argument and for the first time since Reynolds’ text Hercules felt a bit of courage pour back into him. “We have to work fast.” Angelica stated. She stood and began to pace. “If Jefferson is in that much danger then everyone has to know.”

“Everyone?” Hercules asked.

“You cannot force Hercules to tell everyone!” Lafayette snapped. “It should be-”

“Tell them.” Hercules said softly.

“Mon amour-”

“Jefferson’s done so much for me. If this- if this is what I have to do for him then so be it. Get Alexander and James to write something. Alexander can write it in time and James can make sure he stays on track. Tell Mari. Tell everyone.”

“Are you sure?” Angelica asked softly. “There’s no way back from this. There’s no- there’s no way out. Everyone will know.”

“I know. But Jefferson will be safe. Mari’ll be safe. I’ll be safe.” Hercules smiled at that thought. “I want that more than anything.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jefferson got to the house and sat in his room. His phone was buzzing so he knew Hercules must have told them. James wasn’t safe anymore. That thought sent a shock of cold down his back. He couldn’t let James be hurt, not now. Not after everything the boy had been through.

But the only way to keep James safe would be for Reynolds to stop existing, for the entire problem to blink out of existence.

Jefferson paused as Kitty’s words slid through his mind again. It would be simple, after all, he still had the pills.

He stood and made his way to his bag. It was fuller than ever before and yet he knew he couldn’t use it properly. He couldn’t just up and run, there was no way Reynolds or King would be satisfied. He knew they would almost definitely use James instead.

Jefferson pushed that thought form his head and grabbed the bottle of pills. He pushed them into his pocket and stood slowly, plan forming in his head.

Reynolds and King would be in the same place that night, there was probably enough pills to kill two people. Jefferson dug further into the bag and pulled out the first aid kit. There were enough assorted pills in there that the reaction and number should be able to kill three.

He stared at them for several long moments before he added them to the bottle, filling it up to the brim. Enough for all three of them to never leave the house again. He could slip them into the drink Reynolds was sure to have. King was almost definitely going to have tea and Jefferson could have the rest on his own.

This would be the end, Jefferson thought. Any vague thoughts of heaven, or even purgatory, would be gone. This would send him to hell, both as a murderer and as someone who killed himself.

But James would be safe. At the end of the day, that was all Jefferson needed to know.

 

George came home at about five in the afternoon. He took one look at Jefferson before he sighed.

“Reynolds has told me you have been misbehaving, Gilbert.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Are you unsatisfied with your life here? Do you want something?”

“No. I just-” Jefferson sighed. “I don’t know.”

“He wants me to punish you. Harshly.”

“Will you?”

George stepped forwards and took Jefferson’s chin. He turned Jefferson’s head one way and then the other. Jefferson didn’t even try to fight. He just needed to get through a few hours and then it would be fine. Then they’d all be dead.

George kissed Jefferson and the boy didn’t let himself fight back. He accepted it as hands began to trail across his body. George seemed hungry and Jefferson didn’t let himself think about that for a second. Nothing mattered anymore and he had to remind himself of that.

“You look so good, Gilbert. But I did promise Reynolds some things and I still owe him a debt for bringing me you.”

“So you will punish me?”

“The punishment will fit the crime.” George tugged at the base of Jefferson’s shirt but then seemed to pull himself together. “I shouldn’t start until he’s here.”

“Do you want a cup of tea?” The bottle in Jefferson’s pocket seemed to weigh him down but he ignored it.

“He’ll be here in a few minutes. Boil the kettle for three.”

“Yes, sir.” Jefferson drew the water and put the kettle to boil. He then pulled out the pills and poured out a third into each of the cups. He ignored his shaking hands and instead concentrated on James, on how happy he’d be in just a few minutes.

Sure, he’d lose a friend but Jefferson knew he wasn’t good enough for James, never had been. It had only ever been a matter of time until James noticed as well.

Jefferson poured water over the pills and then added the teabag. He decided to make three cups as he didn’t know what Reynolds took. Almost as soon as he added the milk, the door went. He could hear George moving to answer it.

“Gilbert? Come through.”

Jefferson grabbed a tray and carried the three cups through before offering one to Reynolds and George. He looked up in confusion as another was taken. Maria stared back at him, shaking. Jefferson’s face paled and he shook his head.

“Not her.”

“Excuse me?” George asked, not drinking. Jefferson turned to him and stared for a long moment. If he said anything then they’d know. If he didn’t, then Maria would die.

“Please, just send her home. She has nothing to do with this.”

“She has everything to do with this.” Reynolds cut in. “If you don’t remember, she was the one who told you. If it wasn’t for her then none of this unpleasantness would be happening.”

“No! Send her home!” Jefferson shouted. George stood and Jefferson gulped.

“Don’t talk to them like that, Gilbert.”

“I- please. I’ll do anything. Not her.”

Out of the corner of his eye Jefferson saw Maria raise the cup to her mouth.

“No!” He yelled, batting the cup out of her hands. She shrank back in fear as the cup fell onto the rug and cracked. The liquid spread, staining the white rug. In the ruins of the cup the pills, that Jefferson had fought so hard to conceal, lay.

There was silence in the room for several long moments. Then George put a finger into his mug and felt the sludge at the bottom.

“What is the meaning of this?” George’s voice was soft but deadly, that tone of voice Jefferson knew far too well. “Gilbert?”

“The bastard tried to kill us.” Reynolds half whispered. Jefferson couldn’t seem to wrench his gaze away from the broken cup, from his last chance. Tears began to fall down his face without his consent or knowledge. A sob sounded and it was as if that unfroze the fresco.

Reynolds was on him in a moment, pushing him back and back until he hit the wall.

“You whore’s son!” Reynolds screamed. Jefferson didn’t even try to fight back as he was punched across the face. Reynolds tightened his grip around Jefferson’s throat until he could barely see, black spots dancing over his vision. Reynolds then dropped the boy to the floor where he wheezed in new breaths.

“Get the girl out of here.” George demanded, voice cold. “We don’t need her anymore.”

“What’re you doing to Tommy?” Maria asked, trying to sound brave.

“Run home.” Reynolds snarled. “Run home and don’t look back.”

Maria hesitated for a second before she ran. She slammed the door behind her and took off. After a few minutes of blind panic she slowed and changed course. She didn’t need to go back to Reynolds’ house, the house that would never be her home. She needed to help Jefferson. She needed Yorktown.

Jefferson lay on the floor and just watched as George approached. He crouched down in front of him and sighed.

“Why did you do that, Gilbert?”

“Because I can’t live like this.” Jefferson said, broken. “I can’t cope!”

“Then you should have spoken to me. You’re not going to enjoy what comes next.” With that, George hauled Jefferson to his feet. Jefferson leant against the wall and stared at the two men. They half turned and began to whisper, as if trying to work out what to do next.

When they were finally done they stepped forwards and stared at Jefferson.

“Strip.” Reynolds commanded. Jefferson felt a bizarre sense of déjà vu before he began to obey the order. George then took hold of him and began to drag him through the house. Jefferson didn’t fight, didn’t dare fight. He didn’t care so much about what happened to him but he’d just put everyone in danger.

Jefferson landed heavily on the bed and closed his eyes.

He expected one of the two to follow him to the bed, to begin fucking him. That didn’t happen. Instead he felt something cold touch his back. He froze as he tried to work out what it was.

“Are you sure about this?” Reynolds asked softly. Jefferson didn’t even want to think about what that meant, that Reynolds was baulking at his punishment.

“This way he’ll never forget his punishment.”

Jefferson opened his mouth but before he could say anything the cold something dug in and he could feel his back splitting open. He couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped from his throat. The knife, because what else could it be, came down again and again.

After two strokes Jefferson began to struggle. Reynolds cursed and grabbed one of his legs and tied a thick rope around it, tying him to the bed. He continued with each of Jefferson’s limbs and it was only then that Jefferson collapsed. He couldn’t fight back.

Time after time the blade came down on his back. This wasn’t the random slashes, there was something specific about each of these cuts, as if George was making something. After not that long Jefferson could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness.

That was when Reynolds took over. He took the knife and stabbed it into Jefferson’s side, causing the teen to scream out in pain. He pulled Jefferson up by his hair and began to carve something across his collar-bone. Jefferson half-heartedly struggled against that, knowing that his collar bone would be visible, that cut would be visible.

“If you struggle then I’ll cut into your cheek.” Reynolds whispered into Jefferson’s ear. “Maybe cut your worthless tongue out, make you stop whining.” Jefferson paused before forcing himself to relax. “Right choice.” With that, Reynolds twisted the knife and pulled it through Jefferson’s hair.

Jefferson whimpered as he felt most of his hair fall to the bed around him. He wanted to burst into tears but that had happened so long ago. His hair was a part of him, even if he had been using it to impersonate Lafayette.

“What was that for?”

“So he remembers what he is.” Reynolds replied, handing the knife back to George.

As time went on Jefferson felt himself began to leave his body, as if he couldn’t cope with the thought of what was happening as the men swarmed around him. The last words Jefferson managed to choke out were the only ones he wanted to say.

“Don’t hurt James.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed this from having 10 chapter to 9 chapters as the original chapter 8 was simply the Reynolds Pamphlet redone and it was impossible to write. The original pamphlet I wrote from scratch about 5 or 6 times which is maybe in the top three of the most rewritten scenes/ chapters for VS. If I had to go through that again I just wouldn't have, most likely and so I decided to skip it. No new info is in it and all the stuff about Laf and John being outed are the same but this time they agreed to it

The pamphlet was enough. It was more than enough. The police descended on George’s house immediately and didn’t pause until they found the bedroom. The two men were asleep in the bed with the boy trapped between them.

There was blood everywhere and even when the two men were hauled away and handcuffed, the boy didn’t stir, didn’t move. He just lay there as the police hurried around him. When the paramedics hurried in he slowly opened one eye. It looked like a herculean task just for that one eyelid.

“Is he safe?” The boy rasped out. The paramedic looked up in surprise.

“Who?”

“J’mes.”

“James Madison? Yeah. He’s safe.”

“Tha’s good.” The boy smiled sleepily and passed out once more.

 

News got back to Yorktown quickly that Jefferson had been brought to the hospital. He’d gone straight into surgery before being placed on the intensive care unit. The children weren’t told why. Washington was.

The way he held himself as he strode into the hospital was wrong. It was as if he was walking into battle, prepared to lose soldiers to do the right thing. James hobbled alongside him and didn’t say a word to slow him down.

When the two finally reached the ward Washington paused and turned to James.

“James, he’s been assaulted.”

“I’d guessed that.” James said softly. Washington nodded.

“They hurt him. They hurt him badly. He might not react like he used to and it’s our job to make sure he feels safe again.”

“Of course.”

“Some of his injuries are- they’re visible. Don’t react. Everything is curable.”

“I don’t understand.”

“They carved words into him.”

“Oh my God.”

“Most will be covered by clothes but his hospital gown will reveal some of them.”

“Why words?”

“I don’t know. They’re- they’re obviously not kind and many of them are vulgar. They’re going to be on his skin for the rest of his life and there’s little we can do to stop that.”

“What words?” James asked softly. Washington let out a long breath.

“Bastard, orphan, whore.” Washington shook his head. “There are more. They meant to hurt him, James. There’s something in the injuries, something that will stop them healing. They’re going to scar.”

“So what do we do?”

“I don’t know. We do what we can.”

James nodded and they progressed into the ward itself. Jefferson was in a room to himself and he looked pale. James couldn’t help the gasp of horror when he first saw his friend. Jefferson’s face had a long cut across his cheek which was held together by several stitches. His hair was cut short unevenly, as if someone had hacked at it several times with a knife.

Most of the skin that was visible underneath his hospital gown was covered by bandages.

“They did this in one night?” James asked numbly. Washington nodded.

“They were caught in the act so they won’t get away. The trial should be quick enough. I doubt Jefferson will need to be there, just give a written statement. You all created quite the waterproof case. You saved him.”

“Not like he saved me.” James muttered. Washington sighed.

“He might not be the best role model.”

“He knew something like this might happen and he stayed anyway. I just- I don’t understand. Why do that for me?”

“He wants a family. Every time he thinks he has one it’s taken away from him. I believe he overcompensates, tries to prove that he’s worth sticking around for.”

“This is him proving himself?”

“Indeed.”

“Fuck.”

“Exactly.”

 

Jefferson woke fourteen hours later. He frowned as he didn’t feel another warm body in the bed, didn’t feel George pressing up against him. He rolled to the side slightly and opened his eyes. He saw James’ worried face and frowned.

“James?”

“Yeah.”

“You-” Jefferson sat bolt upright but then paused as a cry of pain broke from his throat.

“Woah, lie back down.” James gently pushed him and Jefferson didn’t resist, breathing hard.

“You’re not meant to be here! You- you were safe!”

“I am safe, Thomas. You’re in the hospital. George and Reynolds are in prison. Maria and Herc are at Yorktown. We’re all safe.”

“You’re safe?” Jefferson asked, not quite keeping up. James nodded. “A-all of you?”

“We had to tell everyone but yes. We’re safe”

“Oh.” Jefferson smiled weakly. “Okay.” He lay back down and let out a long breath. “’m tired, James.”

“Sleep. I’m here. Nothing’ll happen. I swear.”

Jefferson smiled at that as he let his eyes slide closed.

 

It took Jefferson three weeks until he was cleared to go home. He eventually limped out of the car and stared up at Yorktown. It seemed bigger than he remembered it.

“Are you okay?” James asked. Jefferson shrugged and began to hobble forwards. He stuck his hands into his oversized hoodie and ducked his head. He hadn’t seen most of the Yorktown kids for nearly a month and he wasn’t sure he was ready.

“They’ve been looking forward to seeing you.” Washington added. Jefferson nodded but didn’t offer anything more. James sighed and Jefferson felt the guilt growing in the pit of his stomach.

“Me too.” He offered weakly. He didn’t talk much anymore and every word they managed to wrangle out of him was close to a miracle. He didn’t seem to want to add any more though. Jefferson pushed the door open and paused once more.

The hall way was empty but the memories that stuck there wouldn’t move from the forefront of his mind. Alexander confronting him the first time, Hercules thanking him for the protection, James collapsing backwards-

“If you don’t want to talk to them right now you can just go to your room.” James said softly. Jefferson nodded and approached the staircase. He paused over the small dent. James had fallen so many years ago and it had never been fixed.

Jefferson ignored it and moved further up the staircase. He entered the room that used to be his and sank down onto the bed. He tried to close his eyes but he couldn’t. His eyes flickered over to the door and he sighed. He felt too open, too vulnerable.

He knew it was ridiculous, this was Yorktown, he was safe, but he couldn’t bring himself to believe that.

Jefferson forced himself to lie down and close his eyes. His skin prickled and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end but he ignored it. He had to sleep, he was exhausted.

Sleep refused to come.

 

James hovered outside Jefferson’s door. He wanted to barge inside, to talk to him, comfort him, but he knew he couldn’t. Not really. The first thing Washington had said was to give Jefferson space, a space where he was safe.

James knocked gently on the door.

“Come in.” Jefferson mumbled. James pushed the door open and hesitated again. Jefferson had been lying down on the bed but as soon as James entered he stood. His eyes roved over James as if searching for something. “James.”

“Hey.”

“Do you- do you need to sit?” Jefferson gestured to the chair and James nodded.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Jefferson didn’t sit, didn’t move. He just stayed stock still in the middle of the room, staring warily at James.

“What did they do to you?” James asked softly. Jefferson shook his head.

“You don’t want to know that, James. Not really.”

“Can you tell me?”

“You don’t want to know.”

“Thomas-”

“You don’t!” Jefferson snapped. “You don’t fucking-” He growled slightly. “King dressed me up like Lafayette and made me speak French! He- he made me impersonate one of my best friends just so I was more fuckable. And then he fucked me every single day because he could! He bought me. He fucking bought me and I couldn’t do a goddamn thing to stop it.”

“Thomas…”

“What do you want, James?” Jefferson asked weakly. James sighed.

“I want you to be happy.”

“That’s not going to fucking happen.”

“Thomas-”

“Just go.” Jefferson muttered. James sighed but he stood. Jefferson’s eyes flicked to him as if surprised.

“I’m here if you want to talk.”

“Don’t tell Laf what I just told you. They- they don’t need that.”

“Of course.”

With that, James left. Jefferson sank down onto the bed and put his head in his hands. He could feel his hands trembling but he ignored them. Instead he rose and crossed over to his bag. He pulled it open and pulled out a bottle of whisky. George had been teaching him the differences between certain vintages or something.

Jefferson hadn’t cared then and he didn’t care now. All the alcohol was good for was numbing. It had worked that night, as George had fucked him again and again and it would work now.

The first mouthful made him want to throw up but he forced himself on, forced himself to drink and drink until the bottle was half empty. He then screwed the cap shut and placed it gently back into the bag.

He stood and smiled as the world spun around him. The prickling on the back of his neck was gone, he just didn’t care. Nothing could break through the flimsy shield he’d erected.

 

The alcohol let him fall asleep but it did nothing to help him after that. The moment he fell asleep George was on him again, pawing at his clothes, ripping them off. Jefferson tried to fight but he couldn’t. It felt as if each limb was tied to his side and all he could do was scream as George continued.

“Jefferson! Jefferson! THOMAS!”

Jefferson jerked upright, chest heaving. He could feel sweat covering him and he felt sick. As the world came back into focus he felt a hand on him. Immediately he began to panic all over again. He jerked backwards and fell off the bed, crawling backwards until he hit the wall. His breathing was increasing and he could barely focus.

“Thomas! It’s okay, you’re safe.”

“Get off me. Get off me. Get off me.” Jefferson whispered, curling in on himself. There was a strangled noise from across the room but he didn’t dare open his eyes.

“Thomas, I’m here.”

Jefferson froze at that as he recognised James’ voice. He still didn’t open his eyes but he stilled, waiting for the other person’s next move. Unfortunately that next move was the person laying a firm hand on Jefferson’s arm.

Jefferson reacted instinctively, punching the person as hard as he could.

“Get off me!” He screamed, finally opening his eyes. He paused as he saw James lying on the floor. He was clutching his face where Jefferson had just punched him. The look on James’ face was a mix of horror and betrayal.

“Thomas-”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Jefferson felt his legs collapse under him and he began to sob. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Jefferson continued to whisper, more to himself than anyone else.

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” James scooted forwards so he was next to Jefferson. “It’s just- I’ve had worse, okay?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Jefferson continued to whisper. James let out a small whimper.

“I’m gonna hug you.” James said softly as he shifted forwards again. Jefferson didn’t fight as arms descended around him. He was finally alert enough to know it was just James, James who would never really hurt him, not even if he tried.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not.” Jefferson half slurred out. James sighed and nodded.

“It is for now.”

Jefferson shook his head and struggled to his feet. James hesitated as he saw Jefferson grab his coat.

“What are you doing?”

“Going for a walk.”

“It’s dark out, Thomas. It’s not safe. You could-”

“What? I could be raped? I could be stabbed?” Jefferson laughed coldly. “They already did that, remember?” With that he left the room. James stared after him for several long minutes before he sighed. He didn’t know how to look after this Jefferson, this broken Jefferson. Jefferson had never been the most stable person but ever since he returned from the hospital he was so different, so fundamentally changed.

If it was up to James then Reynolds and George would be dead for what they’d done to his friend.

 

Jefferson didn’t turn up to school on most days. He was given work to complete from home which he did, sliding back into the same mind-set he’d always had in times of trouble. When he did go to school he was often overcome by panic attacks or the other students forcing one on him.

In the end it was easier to stay home.

Each day James had to stay home, he realised just how hurt Jefferson was. He rarely left his bedroom and when he did it was only for necessities. He didn’t eat with any of them and even though food was delivered to his room it would normally return full.

The other people in Yorktown fretted over him but no-one knew what to say. On the few occasions he did appear he seemed so different to anything they had known before. He didn’t make jokes or try to annoy Alexander. He was quiet and withdrawn. He didn’t lounge over the furniture, he sat properly as if to be watched. He couldn’t cope with people touching him in even the most innocent of ways.

A panic attack was never far away and it wasn’t long before he was prescribed anti-anxiety pills. He tried to get sleeping pills, just as Maria had, but Washington refused the request. Jefferson didn’t even try to argue, just nodded and went back to his room.

As the days crawled on nothing seemed to improve. When the Christmas holidays finally hit, everyone was subdued. They sat in the living room as Jefferson sat alone in his room. They tried desperately not to think about what he’d done for them while he tried just as desperately to not think of what he’d sacrificed for them.

In the end, neither group managed it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a poet's song will be soon. hopefully)

It took time, recovery tends to. It took more time than it should, more time pulling Jefferson back from the monsters that had almost consumed him. It took months until he was comfortable with wearing short sleeves or anything that showed his collar.

The first time Eliza saw the scars, the words carved into his skin, she broke down in tears. That had been a bad day. Jefferson had stood there, frozen in the middle of the room as something inside him called out to comfort her while something else told him that if he even touched her he’d hurt her, he’d dirty her.

In the end Angelica had come into the room and had paused between the two. She’d gone to comfort Eliza eventually while Jefferson slunk back to his room. He hadn’t held it against her, he knew she put her sisters first. He knew she should put her sisters above someone as fundamentally unsalvageable as him.

James had been the one to comfort him. He’d forced himself up the stairs one at a time until he was in Jefferson’s room. Then he’d started to ramble about the school newspaper they were making, about how he was going to be head writer and how it was going to be amazing. James considered his mission to be a success when he saw the tears dry up on Jefferson’s face.

A week later James had asked Jefferson a question he had always wanted the answer to.

“How do you do it?”

“Do what?” Jefferson asked. He was lying on his front, staring at the door. James was behind him in the chair. James knew how important that was, how much Jefferson had recovered by allowing anyone behind him.

“Look after people.”

“You mean in general or…”

“Both?”

“I just- I just do.” Jefferson glanced at James before sighing. “Look at Maria. I didn’t do a lot but I like to think I did something. I- she just needed someone to talk to. She needed someone who wouldn’t hurt her.”

“You got to be that person.”

“I didn’t get to be. I- she fought back and I had to be so sure I was doing the right thing. Even if I was wrong I just had to-” Jefferson broke off with a sigh. “You just can’t doubt yourself.”

“You think everything you do is right?”

“Fuck no. I know most of it is wrong. I just hope that in the end I’m doing bad things for good reasons.”

“Like what you did for Herc.”

“Yeah.” Jefferson muttered. “You just- I couldn’t let myself think I was doing something wrong. I had to keep up the lie no matter what. I couldn’t doubt myself. If I did then I- I wouldn’t have gone through with it.”

“You’re a lot braver than I am.” James said with a smile. Jefferson shrugged.

“You haven’t had to be.”

“Even if I had to be I couldn’t. Not- not really.”

“How’d you figure that?”

“You’re brave, Thomas. You’re amazingly brave.”

“Thanks.” Jefferson muttered as if he still didn’t believe James.

“You’re my hero.” James said softly. Jefferson tensed at that but didn’t say anything back. James knew he’d heard and that was all that he needed.

 

The next day dawned with Jefferson sat at the table. He was staring down at his phone as Lafayette walked in. They paused but he didn’t look up. His knuckles tightened but Lafayette didn’t say anything. Instead he just sank down into one of the chairs far enough away from Jefferson.

As the rest of Yorktown came down no-one tried to talk to Jefferson. He was getting visibly antsier as people poured in but he remained sitting. When Alexander walked in he paused. Alexander then left the room. Jefferson tracked the movement with his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

Alexander wasn’t leaving because he’d worked anything out, there was nothing to work out. He wasn’t going to get someone who’d hurt Jefferson. No-one would hurt him, not here, he was safe. He was always safe at Yorktown.

Jefferson felt his breathing speed up and he gripped his phone even harder. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t let his last safe haven fall, he couldn’t let Yorktown be dangerous. He stood abruptly and strode to the door, ignoring every set of eyes following him. When he reached the door he paused as he saw Alexander stood there with two plates of food.

“I thought you might be hungry.” Alexander admitted quietly. Jefferson stared at him for a long moment before he looked down at the food. He felt tears welling in his eyes and he nodded.

“Thank you.” Jefferson whispered. Alexander offered a smile as Jefferson took a plate. He sat at the table and glanced in surprise as Alexander sat down next to him.

“If you don’t mind?”

“Sure.” Jefferson muttered. He stared down at the food in front of him. His appetite, along with his weight, had dropped drastically ever since he’d been released from the hospital.

“You know if you want you can get that covered up.” Alexander said, not even looking at Jefferson.

“Get what covered up?”

“Gilbert.”

Jefferson froze at that, at the word carved into his chest. He could feel the table turning to glare at Alexander as well. John did nothing to defend his boyfriend for several long moments until Jefferson finally spoke up.

“How?”

“Tattoos.”

“Of what?”

“Dunno. It’s not that deep or anything.”

“You’d need a few more ideas if that’s how you want to fix what they did.”

“That’s not possible.”

“Alexander, stop it!” Angelica hissed. Alexander sighed.

“It’s not! You’re not going back to normal, not anymore. They hurt you and the sooner you realise that and accept that then the sooner-”

“Shut up!” James snapped. Jefferson looked up in surprise at that. James was trembling with indignation. “Just- just shut the fuck up, Hamilton!” Alexander sat back at that and nodded, not attempting to speak again.

Jefferson stood and left the table. He walked up to his bedroom and carefully unbuttoned his shirt. There, in all its half healed glory, was the name. It hurt when he touched it, when he scratched at it as if that could make him feel better, as if that could make him feel clean.

“He’s wrong, you know. You will get better.”

“No I won’t.” Jefferson turned to see James standing in the doorway. “We both know I won’t. I’m showing all the symptoms of complex PTSD. I’m traumatised, James. I- fuck, even if I wasn’t, I’m not fucking clean. They- they used me and they made me dirty and they- they made me sick.” Jefferson broke off and shook his head. James sighed.

“Being sick isn’t all that bad.”

“I think it is when it’s an STD after you’ve been raped.” Jefferson said with just a hint of snark in his voice. James flinched slightly and Jefferson sighed. “Had I- shit, had I even told you that?”

“No.”

“Had Washington?”

“No. Is it- is it HIV?”

“No. It’s just- it’s curable.” Jefferson sighed and sank onto his bed. “It’s just embarrassing.”

“Nothing they did should be embarrassing. Not embarrassing to you, anyway.”

“Well it is.”

“Thomas-”

“I’m not going to get better from this, James. When I die I’m going to know I let them touch me.”

“You sacrificed yourself for Herc. And me.”

“What?”

“They told me everything. Maria- Maria told me what Reynolds said to you. I know they used me against you.”

“I was never going to let them touch you. I- I promise.”

“God.” James huffed. “I know that, Thomas. The moment Maria told me, I knew I was never in danger. I- I knew you would never have let that happen. I just- I just wonder how much they did to you instead.”

“A- a lot.” Jefferson admitted softly. “The- they did a lot.”

“Thank you. The others don’t- they don’t know how to say that but thank you. What you did was so stupid but we- we wouldn’t be here, not really, if you hadn’t done it. I don’t want to think what would have happened to Herc.”

“I would have fixed it.” Jefferson said softly. James shook his head again.

“You’re an idiot. That’s not what we need. We just- we need you to be safe. Can you do that?”

“I don’t know.”

 

That night, Jefferson couldn’t sleep. He began to wander through Yorktown until he found himself outside Washington’s door. He took a deep breath and raised a hand to knock.

“Come in.”

Jefferson stepped inside. He left the door wide open and didn’t take more than a few steps into the room. Washington stared at him in surprise.

“Thomas.”

“You’re my legal guardian, right?”

“Correct.”

“Okay. I- I need your permission to let me be tattooed in Virginia.”

“Virginia?”

“It’s illegal here.”

“It’s also illegal to pass state borders to do something illegal in the state.”

“Sir, either you give me your permission or I’ll find someone in this state who’s willing to do that to a minor. I just- I need his words off me. Now.”

“Have you thought about this?”

“Yes.”

“Enough?”

“I don’t fucking know. I just- I- I can’t stop feeling him on me.”

“Hiding these scars might not make that any better.”

“But it might. And that’s- that’s all that matters because if- if there’s a chance that I might feel normal then-”

“I’ll do it on one condition.”

“What?”

“That you go into therapy.”

“I don’t need a counsellor.”

“I think you do. If they disagree then you don’t need to.”

“Fine. I’ll do it. I just- I need this.”

“Okay. I suggest that right now you get back to bed. Think of just what you want to cover those words with. These will stick with you for a long time.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

It took months for the summer to roll around. In those long months Jefferson slowly became real again. He spent more and more time out of his room, spent more time sleeping rather than jerking awake in the middle of the night, the nightmares dissipated until he was almost healthy.

Almost.

The tattoos that covered his body helped him in a way he’d never understood. The name across his chest was covered by his own name, the name he’d fought so hard for and the name he had created. The surname no-one had given him, the surname he had clawed from every sceptical look, that an orphan like him could possibly hold the surname of Jefferson. The rest of the scars were covered in pretty picture, as if by pretending it had never happened he could make it true. He couldn’t. Of course he couldn’t.

But he could try to pretend.

When the summer hit he found himself dragged to the swimming pool. Everyone was excited with the end of term, even Burr seemed excited. Jefferson hadn’t even been aware that was an emotion Burr could possess.

Jefferson was the last one in the changing cubicle. He couldn’t help it as his hand fluttered over the scars he could still feel under the ink. Visibly they were gone, they were just part of the decorations that covered him. Physically they were still there.

He liked that. He liked that it was as if the tattoos were his recovery, not just a part of it. They could cover and could let him heal in secrecy but they could never stop what had happened, they could never remove the scars. He still knew what had happened to him but he could forget it as he just traced the colours that covered his body.

When Jefferson did step out of the cubicle he saw James waiting outside. He couldn’t help but notice the glance James sent to his collar bone. Jefferson raised a hand instinctively and James looked away. Jefferson could feel the name, the name that he’d been abused with for so long.

“Sorry.” James muttered. Jefferson nodded.

“Don’t worry. I just have even more reasons for people to stare at me.”

“Thomas, I didn’t-”

“Maybe this was a bad idea.” Jefferson said softly, glancing behind him. James sighed.

“No, don’t-”

“People will stare.”

“People always fucking stare.” James stated angrily. “Do you- do you know how many people stare at me because of my leg?”

“They’re wrong for doing that.”

“You can’t see that it’s a name underneath. You can’t see that any of them are scars.”

“None of them?” Jefferson asked as he put his hand down to the stab wound in his side. James sighed.

“Apart from that.”

“Look, I’ll just head home. It doesn’t matter.”

“Please stay.”

“What’s the point? It’s just-” Jefferson sighed.

“I want you here, okay? We all do. We just- please stay.”

“Okay. Okay. I’ll stay.”

“Thanks.”

Jefferson offered him a small smile as they both walked to the pool side. Jefferson could feel people turning to stare but he didn’t dare look back at them. James put a gentle hand in the middle of his back and Jefferson finally felt like he could breathe.

The Yorktown kids were already in the water. Lafayette was the obvious exception. They were sat at the edge, still wrapped in a towel. Jefferson frowned at that for a moment until realisation hit him; Lafayette had scars as well.

Burr and Alexander seemed to be in the middle of pushing each other under the water and Jefferson caught sight of the mess that was Burr’s back. It was as if someone had whipped him, not even pausing when he started to bleed. Alexander’s skin was marred as well but it was more random and much better hidden.

“Thomas?”

Jefferson jerked his head up to see Hercules in front of him. He held out a hand and Jefferson stared down at it. There were scars there as well, the half healed scars from where King had sent him sprawling to the floor in the remains of Lafayette’s picture.

“Are you okay?” James asked softly. Jefferson nodded as he continued to look at the other Yorktown members. John had semi healed scar welts across his back from his father. Angelica had a scar halfway down her arm from where her skin had been broken by her own bone and plenty of smaller, older scars covering her body. Maria’s scars were easy enough to hide and she was well in the practice of hiding everything, sick of her body being on display without her consent.

“We’re pretty fucked up, aren’t we?” Jefferson half whispered. James and Hercules swapped a confused glance.

“What-”

“Yeah.” James chuckled gently. “Of course we are. We’re Yorktown. That’s kinda the point.”

“I thought the point was to make a family?”

James paused at that and looked around the pool.

“You really think we’re not?”


End file.
